To Find You
by amandachristine06
Summary: At seventeen Kagome meets stoic Sesshomaru. Something sparks between the two. Can they survive a relationship full of death threats, conflict, motorcycle rides, a psycho mom and school? Read and review! SK
1. Chapter 1

You guys better review! pweese? Thanks for reading:)

Nope, I don't own the lovely Inuyasha gang. I'm just a poor girl, nobody loves me, and I've got a jerk for a muse!

Chapter One

Kagome sat in the backseat of the car, her forehead against the cool window pane. With raindrops falling outside, you couldn't tell if she cried or not. Truthfully, she was crying, and for good reason. She closed her eyes and took a ragged breath.

Her heart was breaking. She was past sobbing, but still not over crying sometimes.

Kikyou and Inuyasha had been engaged for months, but it still hurt to think that the only man Kagome had ever gotten close to was getting married to her sister.

Kagome and Kikyou's father had died when Kagome was three. She didn't have any memories of him, though Kikyou, older by two years, did. When they used to sleep in the same room, Kagome would always ask, "Did our Daddy love me?" Kikyou would sigh, roll over, and say yes. It was hard for Kagome to be reassured of this fact.

Throughout high school, Kikyou was the a champion of sports, and got along well with people. She was always polite, but never too friendly. She graduated valedictorian, and Kagome could not have been prouder. She and Kikyou had always gotten along well.

For the first two years, Kagome did well in school, though not as well as Kikyou. Athletic, but not a jock. She was polite, but more reserved and less popular than her older sibling.

When Kagome met Inuyasha, she instantly believed it to be love. He was in the same grade as Kikyou, a senior, and Kagome was only a sophomore. He had the whole "I'm your protector" attitude, and Kagome shyly accepted it. He even met her at the first party she went to. He wouldn't let her have anything to drink though. She wasn't upset, but instead saw that since he liked her well enough to take her to a party, that he obviously liked her. She took his brotherly affection as encouragement, and held firmly to her adoration of him.

When he asked for her number, she couldn't be happier. Sango, who she had archery practice with, shared her enthusiasm. Kagome smiled, thinking of Sango's dedication as a friend.

All day, she waited for his call. When a telemarketer called, she yelled at the poor solicitor. Finally, his call came.

She waited for two rings, then answered. "Hello?" she said. She tried not to sound nervous. 'Come on Kagome, you talk to him most days at school, what's so different about the phone?' she asked herself. 'He even hung out with you at Miroku's party!'

"Hey, Kagome?" he asked. She smiled at his deep voice. She hoped that this would lead to dating, but tried not to get her hopes up.

"Oh hey Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, trying to sound suprised, but not overly delighted with his call. Sango had advised her on this.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding normal.

"Oh, nothing much." she said casually. 'Praying you love me.' she thought, giggling inwardly.

"Well, um...is uh," he began, sounding frustrated as ever.

Kagome sighed happily, positive he was nervous about how he felt towards her.

"Is uh, is Kikyou there?" he finally asked.

_"Huh?" _she asked dumbly. What the heck? No. No. NO.

Kagome dropped the phone, and dimly heard it clattering to the floor, but mostly, she heard the roaring of her blood in her ears. It was as if every cell in her body screamed in despair and anguish. She felt betrayed, so unloved, so hurt.

Like nothing.

"Miss. Miss? We're here." said Kagome's driver.

"Oh." she said, and hurriedly paid the man, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Stepping outside, she hurried inside the small seamstress's building. She headed straight to the bathroom, straightening her hair up a bit. Upon closer inspection, she could see that her eyes were a bit red from crying, but she could easily blame that on supposed allergies if anyone noticed.

She walked out of the ladies' room, and headed to a familiar section of the store. She saw Kikyou, and a few other friends and family members. Kikyou stood in the middle, her posture very erect, and an older woman pinning up the hem to the beautiful ivory wedding gown Kikyou wore. Kagome smiled. For all that she hurt, she was happy that Kikyou could be happy, and Inuyasha, too. Though she had resented his fraternization with her sister for a while, she was glad they had found happiness.

Kagome would be the maid of honor. She and several other of Kikyou's friends had to fit in rehearsals and fittings the past month. Next week would be the wedding.

Kikyou smiled at her sister stiffly in the mirror, not being able to turn around and greet her. Kagome could tell her stance had been killing her.

"You look beautiful." Kagome said, pride evident in her every word.

Sesshomaru grunted as the tailor once again poked him with a needle. He glared at the offending little man kneeling at the hem of his pants.

Inuyasha just chuckled at his brother's expense.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze on Inuyasha, simply raising an eyebrow, as if to say, 'you dare laugh at me?'

The tailor finally left, probably to get sharper needles, Sesshomaru thought grumpily. He sat down in the chair by Inuyasha.

"So. Are you nervous?" he asked patronizingly.

"Nope." Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear.

They sat in silence for awhile, Sesshomaru thinking of ways to rid himself of the evil tailor. Inuyasha sat up, and reached into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a small black jewelry box.

"So, will you?" Inuyasha asked solemnly.

"Oh Inuyasha, you shouldn't have!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, terribly mocking a girlish voice. He fluttered his hands to his heart as if shocked.

Inuyasha punched him lightly in the shoulder. Thoroughly disgusted, he said, "No baka, I need you to hold on to this for me."

Sesshomaru nodded, once again being the serious older brother.

"I can't believe you're getting married before me." he said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. I never would have expected it of myself. I really thought if I ever did get married, it'd be in Vegas to a showgirl." he laughed.

Sesshomaru smiled. "That's probably true."

"But Kikyou's a great girl. I really love her. One day, if you meet someone that can stomach your ugly mug, you might know what that's like." he smirked.

"You're one to talk."

"I am lucky." Somehow, Inuyasha kept getting sentimental on him. He still couldn't believe his brother was getting married already. Life was creeping up on them.

As if reading his mind, Inuyasha said, "I know it's only been a year since high school, but I can't help but feel as if I gotta marry her now. Like...nothing could keep me away." he sighed.

Sesshomaru knew his brother was impatient, but at least Inuyasha and Kikyou would have many centuries to look forward to. Inuyasha had enough demon blood in him to give Kikyou the same elongated lifespan. If he had been a full blooded demon, they could live even longer than a hanyou's lifespan.

Sesshomaru pocketed the small jewelry box, and sighed as he saw the tailor come back.

Mkay! Everybody tell me what they thought! I know they're really OOC, but I can't help it! I had a dream the other night, and it really was weird to me. So I put the Inuyasha characters into it, to kinda see how it would turn out. I'm trying to make it not too OOC, and I know everyone hates Kikyou, but this is how I wanted my story. I really like Inuyasha and Kagome pairings, so don't hate me for deviating from the original! So don't hate me for making Kikyou a nice person, or for ending up with Inuyasha, but this is a S/F pairing, so I had to do something! Anyways, review like crazy y'all!

ac06.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh! I was so happy when I found out I had four reviews already! Wow. I can't stop smiling! It's only been one day, and aready I got four! That is so awesome, plus, none of them were flames! Be still, my heart. lol. Well, I was so encouraged by the feedback that I started writing the next chapter. See what happens when you review? lol. I know mediaminer readers hate to review, so I feel so lucky. I'm probably going to post this on if I can. Well a huge thanks PrincessRock323 (my first reviewer!) (yes! you do Lord'sMate - You're my first reviewer on Thanks for the encouragement!

minerva-five-one-nine - :) thanks. It's the shortest review I've ever gotten, but it made me smile!

sesshomarumylover - I'll try to keep posting my chapters within the same week or so.

inlovewithsesshomaru - Thank you, and I'll try.

Aisu-Hime - Wow. Thank you so much! I really appreciate the compliment, and helpful advice. Thanks for the cookie!

Fire-Hawk-1986 - Thank you so much, and I hope you like the rest of the story as well as the beginning.

FluffysBabyGirl - Thank you.

SesshomaruGal - Ditto.

KamiZoe1670 - lol. A person of very few words. Thanks.

flying jade - I put the ages in this chapter, sorry if you were confused.

Shadow AKA CLM - Thanks, I like Sesshomaru's attitude in this too.

anime-lover-forever2007 - Sess and Kag are at the wedding in this chappie. Hope you like.

BlueRhapsody3 - Thank you!

ioke - Here's my chapter! Hope you like.

Despite the burning, humid heat of summer, the wedding was beautiful There were about one-hundred people present, including those participating. It was performed in a lovely area in front of a forest. The scenery was beautiful, almost untouched by technology and putrid air and smog. The sky had never been bluer, Kagome thought. Shaking herself from her observations, she focused herself on the ceremony.

She took the arm of the tall man in front of her. She blushed as a few guests craned their neck to see her walking down the aisle with him.

'Why do I feel so pale and insignificant near this man? she though. Oh, because I am.' She giggled nervously to herself. He was Inuyasha's older brother, but only one year older, making him 19. He was so beautiful. His long silver hair, deep amber eyes, flawless skin, they were all unique features, but so perfect combined. He seemed to have a rugged edge to him, but it was hidden beneath polished manners.

Kagome had only met Sesshomaru at the rehearsal, and there had only been two. They hadn't had much time to converse, due to everyone's hectic schedules. She wasn't sure she could bring herself to talk to this man, anyway.

She took a deep breath, and stood to the right at the front of the ceremony. She was happy she could be there for her sister. Inuyasha winked at her, encouraging her like he would a kid sister. Actually, she thought, she would be his kid sister in about five minutes. His kid sister-in-law. She sniffed. She would cry, she told herself, but only if the tears were from joy, and not resenting this union.

She smiled and thought of her sister and Inuyasha's joy. She wanted what was best. She knew this was the path they should take.

Speaking of paths to take, the wedding march came on, and Kikyou slowly, but radiantly walked down the aisle. She had linked her arm to Inuyasha's father's. He was a kind man, though he seemed a bit gruff sometimes.

He led her to his son, and took his place on the left. The youkai in the room could smell the tears of many people. It was a very emotional moment for them all.

They said thier vows, and Inuyasha lifted the veil. He kissed his bride, and that was that.

Kagome thought this was what would hurt. It didn't. She smiled to herself. A weight had been lifted from her heart. She could almost feel the negative energy being dispersed. She was elated. For her own freedom, and the joy of the two people she loved. She had been expecting the worst, but had only been relieved.

Inuyasha picked up Kikyou bridal style, and carried her off to the reception.

Kagome and the others were following, that is, she was, until the heel of her shoe broke. "Darn it!" she muttered. She kicked her foot out from underneath the frothy light blue dress, trying to see the damage of her shoe.

She was having quite a time. Holding her small boquet in one hand, and trying to pick up her skirt in the other, she somehow fell over.

Sitting down there on the ground, she began to think of how not to overreact. 'I'm not going to panic, I'm not going to scream.' she repeated as a mantra.

She began to notice how pretty the sky was. How the sky was totally cloudless, well, except for that little silver wisp...Wait, that wasn't a cloud. She tilted her head back a little more to see what was behind her.

"I've fallen and I can't get up." she said, trying to crack a joke. Sesshomaru only smirked. Where did she find the courage to talk to him, much less kid around? she thought, bewildered with the words that came out of her mouth.

"This is why men don't wear heels. How else would we prove we're not the weaker sex?" he laughed. He gripped her arms and hauled her up. She had managed to wriggle her shoe off.

"Thanks." she muttered, as he helped her out. "Well, we only wear them to lure men in, to talk care of us 'weaker sex'." she said. They both smiled, looking at each other.

"So, do I need to carry you to the reception like my brother did Kikyou, or is your ankle alright?" he asked. He finally straightened his posture from bending down to help her.Even standing, she was much shorter than him.

"I'm okay." she said. She didn't like to look like a helpless bufoon in front of anyone.

She had a small limp, but it only hurt a little. She probably pulled a muscle. She started to the reception area, a long way off.

Sesshomaru took her arm, lending her support, and the went to the canopied area together.

They sat by each other, parallel to their siblings, though that was how the seating arrangements had been made. He pulled out her seat for her, and she sat down, a bit surprised by the gallant treatment. Inuyasha once told her that Sesshomaru was the stiff in their family, cold, but polite. He also told her he was not much of a conversationalist, though as Inuyasha phrased it, 'he won't talk much at the wedding. It's 'cause of the stick up his ass.' With that only that information about him, she was dumbfounded at his joking manner when he was assisting her.

He sat down next to her, and they watched as Inuyasha and Kikyou began to dance to their wedding song. The crowd had gathered around them, but from the table, Kagome and Sesshomaru could still see the swaying couple. The look of absolute happiness on their faces was infectious.

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Oh the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like the sun at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
And it shines like the sun  
At the end of the day we will give thanks  
And pray to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Take away my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Fill my life with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do.

Most of the women were crying in the room by the end of the song, and Kagome was a statistic. Sesshomaru gave a small smile to himself. The young girl was easily emotional.

Another song came on, and Kikyou and Inuyasha came over to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Well, Sesshomaru, you're my brother now. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" she asked warmly. It was actually the father and daughter song, and while Inuyasha's father had mostly taken over the fatherly role, he was dancing with his wife.

"And may I ask my new little sister to join me out on the dance floor?" he asked, in a sweeping bow. He smiled at her.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat, and bowed deeply in front of Kikyou. "It would be my pleasure." They waited for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome stood."Well, I hurt my foot a little, but I suppose I can hobble well enough out there." she joked.

The two couples headed towards the dane floor, where more and more couples were beginning to twirl and sway.

Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms. 'To think the boy I once loved is married to my sister.' she thought. "I'm happy you're my brother." she told him, looking into his warm eyes. She meant it too. She was enjoying this feeling of happiness. Reveling in the freedom from resentment. Kagome felt the need to be completely open in her approval of the wedding.

"Well thanks for the thumbs up _after _the wedding." he laughed. "I know, kid, and I'm happy you're my family now too."

Well, tell me what you think. I really don't like flames, but if something bothers you that much with the story, go ahead and tell me. I may not change what you don't like, but there are over 11,000 other stories available for you to read. Yes, I am going to post this on as soon as the three day waiting period is over.

Well, I know that not a lot happened in that chapter, but the wedding will continue in the next chapter. I just wanted to sort through Kagome's feelings in this one mostly.

I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, I apologize.

ac06


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone out there! I'm so happy that some of you have actually reviewed! I don't think anyone but other writers understand how much that brightens my day. Even constructive criticism is taken as encouragement!

Also -

Someone requested the ages of the characters in this story.

Kagome is 17, and in her final year of high school.

Sesshomaru is 19, and works for his father.

Inuyasha and Kikyou have been graduates for one year now. With the idea that they graduated at 17, they are presently 18, soon to be 19. (If that made any sense. - Thank you so much for the praise!

gale89 - Yay! you called me a bugger: )

fugfug...fug - Thanks for rating me so high!

Inu Sessy91 - I hope your opinion of the story stays - I'm trying, i'm trying! I'm practically writing the chapters as I post them! eesh. : )

inlovewithsesshomaru - I'm glad you liked it.

Lathayan - I'm so sorry that you're going through that. I appreciate you encouragement.

flying jade - Thank you.

MiaDevlin - I loved your review! P.S. - the brownies were great, lol.

sesshomarumylover - Thank you so much! Yeah, it's pretty hard trying to keep posting often.

neko - See the author's note below this. Thank you for the compliment, though!

Meletina - Yeah, I'm trying to cheer it up this chapter.

ioke - Thank you! I'm glad this chapter was well received!

sataness-ov-desire - Actually, now that I realise it, I didn't clarify that well, did I? Well, what I meant for her to do was continue to wear the shoe, only without the heel. (Thus the limping)

Aisu-Hime - Thank you for the help so much! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm finding it's easier to make chapters longer after getting reviews. It makes me feel like people are depending on me, therefore the story becomes my responsibility.

Joey - Thank you for loving it!

rubychik09 - I loved your review so much! Hands you a tissue Don't worry, this chapter might lighten your mood.

anonymous - Yeah, I'm really focused on this story, though I have another one. People seem to like this one better.

kawaiikitty - So many people thought this chapter was sad. Don't worry, longer chapter, see?

Alexis - Here you go!

lyn - I'm trying!

Avestia - Here's the chapter! Sooner than I thought I would get it out!

Whispered Illusions - I appreciate your concern for the characters. It means you've really thought about the story and plot. I'm glad you said it wasn't a flame, I hate them. Actually, it's totally legal. Check the a/n. Thanks!

iampixilated - Chappie is here!

allwitchesmustdie - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

KamiZoe - Yes, and I really am glad you reviewed both times! I don't mind that you don't say much. I still took it as encouragement. So thank you!

Blue Rhapsody3 - lol, Thanks!

**BIG IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, some people have had some concerns about the fact that Sesshomaru and Kagome, the pairing for this story, are now in-laws. I swear to you this is completely okay from a legal viewpoint because they are not blood relatives. If you do have a problem with the type of relationship I am writing about, do not read. I am not planning to make Kikyou and Inuyasha divorce or seperate so that Sesshomaru and Kagome can be together. The relationship is completely okay. I mean, come on, it's legal for the mother of a groom to marry the father of the bride. It's okay for stepbrothers and stepsisters to marry. This is only incest if they are blood relatives. **

**Please consider not reading this story if this disturbs you that much. Thanks. I will discontinue writing if not met with encouragement from reviews. So if you enjoy this story, and are not bothered by what is a completely legal relationship**, **just drop me a line saying something to the degree of, yes, you are completely fine with the Sess/Kag deal.**

**Thanks, ac06.**

After a while of dancing, sipping champagne, and socializing with guests, Kagome and the others took their seats as the time came to eat the wedding supper.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head when Sesshomaru's arm brushed against her.

He had been a true gentleman, even though Inuyasha had said some fairly nasty things. Kagome stared down at the simple white table cloth. She had a plate of food she had gotten from the buffet table the caterers had set up. It was a meager serving, but she wasn't very hungry.

Her leg reflexively jumped when Sesshomaru's knee bumped into hers.

"Sorry," he said, looking her in the eye.

"S'okay," she mumbled, glancing at him. She nudged her food with her fork, willing herself to eat.

Sesshomaru wondered what was the matter with that girl, Kagome. She was so quiet. Inuyasha had told him a few things about her. She supposedly was very talkative when she was alone and comfortable. Inuyasha mentioned that Kagome used to have a small crush on him before he went out with Kikyou.

Sesshomaru had sensed the girls tears at the wedding rehearsals, and looking at her then, he could tell the girl still had feelings for his stupid younger brother.

He sighed. Now he was even more confused. At the wedding, she seemed almost relieved by their marriage.

He shrugged, oh well, the girl must have mental problems.

Kagome, unaware of the youkai's new incorrect assumptions, was steadily sipping wine. She had already lost count of how many glasses she had consumed. Boy, was it good.

She was so happy now. She grinned from ear to ear, and propped her chin in her hand. Unfortunately, she hadn't raised her elbow, and so it was an uncomfortable position having her head only a few inches from her knee.

Kagome then began to frown after awhile. She didn't know why. She just began to no longer be pleased.

She sat up straight again, and looked to her side. _That hot guy, what was his name? Oh, Sesshomaru,_ she thought dreamily. She realized he was gone. She looked to one of the small tables far away from the bride and groom.

Some girl with really short hair, _Yura,_ she thought, _she was all over him!_

_Why is Yura all over him?_ she thought angrily. _He walked me down the aisle! That automatically makes him mine!_ She tightened her hands into fists at her side. She was unaware of the furious look on her face that gave her away.

She sighed, feeling defeated. _Why do pretty girls keep stealing all the guys in my life?_ she whined inwardly.

She got up slowly, and went to the restrooms. The large park where they had held the wedding at had a small building with restrooms in it. She splashed a little water from the sink on her face.

She then began to justify her emotions.

_One, why am no longer jealous of Inuyasha and Kikyou?_ she thought. _Because I have had a long time to come to terms with the fact that they were in love. I have made peace with the situation._ She grinned. _'All we are sayyyying, is give peace a chaaaaaaance'_ she sang in her head. _Now what was I doing, oh yeah._

_Two, why am I feeling sad? Well, it's no longer because of Inuyasha and Kikyou. I've already covered that. Oh, all right, I admit it, I'm jealous that Yura is making out with Sesshomaru._ _She doesn't deserve a hot guy like him. He's so pretty. I like his hair. _She then frowned. _Yura probably likes his hair too. She does sorta have a hair fetish. Stupid hairy girl. _Hiccup

_Why in the world am I jealous of Yura and Sesshomaru! _she inwardly yelled at herself. _Why? I shouldn't be jealous! I'd rather still be upset about Inuyasha and Kikyou than Sesshomaru! How can I like _him_? Wait, LIKE him? No way. Damnit, oh well, I already said it. _

Stunned at her newest revelation, she decided it must be the wine. She also determined that she better have another glass of wine to forget everything she had recently come to terms with.

Night was quickly falling, and Kagome wanted to look at the stars slowly becoming visible in the sky. She sat down on the ground, far away from the reception, and placed her umpteenth wine glass far away that if it spilled, it would only soak into that soft, dewy grass, and not her expensive dress.

She heard her cell phone ringing in her small clutch purse. She answered it when she saw Sango's number show up on the screen.

"Hey! How's my fav'rite person!" she happily shouted in the phone.

"Hey too you to," Sango said, bewildered at her friends reaction. "So how are you holding up at the wedding?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm not holding anything up, Sango, you silly. I'm _sitting._" She giggled, not noticing that her words slurred.

"Are you DRUNK?" Sango hissed, trying not to let her parents hear.

"No, no, no, Sango, I swear to drunk I'm not god!" she said adamantly.

"Kagome, you can't drink away your problems," Sango informed her.

"I know," she whined back pitifully. "But she's all making out with him, and I got so sad, then I went to the bathroom, and thought everything out, then you called." she rambled.

"Kagome, they just married, and she's your sister. You better get used to them making out. I know it's tough, sweetie, but you've just got to deal with it. And not by drinking."

"She's not my sister." Kagome said, now very confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Yura's not my sister. I don't like her."

"You mean to tell me Inuyasha just married Kikyou, and now is making out with YURA?" Sango yelled furiously. "I knew that hanyou was a good for nothing piece of crap!"

"It's not Inuyasha, it's Sesshomaru. I don't like Inuyasha anymore. But I think I'm getting a teensy little crush on Sesshomaru, but he's making out with somebody, even though he was mine first, so now I'm sad." she wailed into the phone.

Sango was silent for a long time. "This is what happens when you are released into public, Kagome. You wreak havoc. Here's a tip, Kagome, go sit in the car that is taking you home. Be very quiet there. Wait for the driver, and do not leave the car, okay? Goodnight sweetie. Maybe you can sleep in the backseat and get rid of some of that alcohol you drank. Bye Kags, I'll see you soon." She promptly hung up.

Kagome shut her phone, put it back in her purse, along with her empty wine glass. Who knew, maybe she'd need a refill later on.

She half stumbled, half limped to the parking lot. There were a lot of cars there. She couldn't really remember what car was supposed to be her ride home.

She saw a convertible with the top down. That must be it, she thought. She climbed into the backseat and laid her head down. The smooth leather was cool from the night air. Kagome found it very easy to fall asleep there, unaware that she was drooling, and oblivious to the fact she was in Sesshomaru Taisho's backseat.

I tried to make this a little happier. I love Kagome drunk. Betcha can't wait to see the next chapter. Hmm... Kagome isn't in love with Sesshomaru or anything, she just has a crush on him, added to the fact she's drunk. Well, hope it makes you guys smile!

Also, I tried to make the chapter a little longer. From now on, I'm only going to respond to reviews that need a reply. Takes up to much room just to acknowledge and thank all of you guys! I hope this was up to standards. Well, I'm freaking out from all the good reviews. I really appreciate every single one of them! By the way, rocks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Wow! Some of you guys are really liking this story! That makes me really want to write! I update as I write the chapters, but sometimes, I want to update every day! But I shouldn't, because I can't spoil you guys, or you will expect a chapter each day!

So this is about how often I'll update. I tried to make this chapter longer, and it is, compared to my other chapters. It's getting easier to write longer and longer.

Well, appreciation goes to:

**anime-lover-forever2007. Blood-Red-Kitsune **- thank you, and I appreciate the advice for reviews.**) midnight loon. sesshomarumylover. inlovewithsesshomaru. lil mutt face grl. CrazyFreestyleChick. ioke. allwitchesmustdie. i-wish-i-was-kagome. Aisu-Hime -( **yay! I'm glad you're liking it!**) Natasha. Purity Flower1989. iampixilated. sataness-ov-desire. Western Lord's Mate - I really liked your review! kawaiikitty. lyn. anonymous. Joey. Goddess Virgo of the Fae. Blue Rhapsody3. SesshomaruGal. Victiora.**

Thank you all so much.

Also - I finally got satellite! So my Inuyasha fanfics might be a little more accurate now that I can watch the show. lol.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru stalked through the parking lot, looking for his convertible. Where the hell had he parked it? He had to get out of there quickly. After saying his goodbyes to Inuyasha and his new sister-in-law, he was determined to get into his car before that leech Yura could suck his face off again.

_What was with that woman and hair? Everytime she gets around me, she starts petting it, and talking about how pretty it is. Pretty. Hmph. She makes me want to shave my head so she'll leave me the hell alone!_

People had started going home around ten and eleven. Even that Kagome-girl, the one he was sitting by for a while, had left.

God, he was tired of life. Tired of women. He just wanted to be alone so much of the time. He couldn't find anyone worthwhile anymore. He had many people working for him at his father's computer industry. He had been in charge secretly since he was seventeen, but hadn't made it public until he was of legal age.

Once upon a time, he had been almost friendly and courteous to his workers. Now he treated them as he treated anything. Cold, and silent. Not even in the dark recesses of his mind would he concede how much he hated his life, but that was how he felt.

Sesshomaru had nothing in his life to live for. He just wouldn't admit it.

-

-

-

-

-

_There you are! _he thought, spotting the bumper of his car. He walked over to it. _Hm, I don't remember even parking here. Damn valet. _His eyes widened. _And I certainly don't remember THAT being there, either._

Kagome Higurashi was in his backseat.

Why the hell was Kagome Higurashi in his backseat!

Holy hell. Was she...No. She couldn't be... She better not be... She was! She was drooling on his leather seats!

He leaned down over the side of the car, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome." He gave her a little shake. "Kagome." he said strongly.

He wouldn't let up. His leather seats were at stake.

He leaned close to her ear, his long silver hair brushing her nose, "KAGOME." He hadn't shouted, but his voice was so commanding that she was startled awake.

For about a second and a half.

"Go away, stupid head." she muttered.

He stared down at the girl in disbelief. She had not just told him to go away. And surely she hadn't call him an elementary school insult. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

For once in his life, he wanted to throw a tantrum. He needed to get away from Yura. He needed to get home. He needed his car to get home. He needed to get a drunk teenager out of his car. Damnit! Why were things always so complicated for him!

He shook her shoulders again, this time, sparing no mercy. He had to wake her up, and if that involved giving her whiplash, so be it.

"Kagome..." he growled threateningly. Her eyes popped open.

"Ow, ow, what?" she snarled back at him. "Oh, hey," she said, her eyes adjusting to the moonlight, then realizing it was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome," he said with a patience he did not feel, "could you _please_ get out of my vehicle?" he asked, standing up straight. However, this adjustment to his posture caused him to be very intimidating.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly. The way the moonlight filtering through his hair, and lighting across his high cheekbones was a beautiful sight. Not to mention, being a little drunk caused you to not reign in your emotions very well.

Sesshomaru sighed. This girl was plastered. She probably had mental problems. She must have, if she liked his brother. Now she was playing the swooning female. He was not in any mood to humor anyone that drooled on his seats.

"Damnit, because it's MINE. You do not belong in my car. I don't know who is taking you home, but it is not me." He snapped at her.

Well, _that_ certainly got her out of that mood. "Fine." she mimicked his icy tone. "It wasn't comfortable anyway." She crawled over the side of the car slowly, trying not to fall over.

She stood by the vehicle, hair is disarray, dress wrinkled, standing unevenly due to the heel being broken on her shoe. She held out her arms as if to say, _there, happy? Jerk._

Sesshomaru plucked the keys from his pocket, and got into his car. Kagome folded her arms. He started the engine, and turned on his lights. He left Kagome standing in his place.

Kagome looked back to the reception area. The crowd had certainly thinned out a bit, but judging by how dark it was, it was very late. Suddenly, before she could take a step towards the canopied area, a car screeched to halt in front of her, it's side facing Kagome.

"Get in." Sesshomaru told her.

"I don't want to." She stuck her nose in the air.

"Get in now. You'll probably get run over if I leave you alone. Not that I would miss you or anything." He glanced at her, as she hesitated, then entered the car. "I just wouldn't want to be known as 'the guy that let Kagome get herself killed' to my in-laws."

"Oh goody." She buckled up.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Twenty minutes later, Sesshomaru was seriously considering homicide.

"Stop."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Now."

"Never."

He growled loudly.

"Aww, it's okay. Come on. Admit it. You like it."

"I don't like this radio station." He growled.

"Oh, whatever." She sat back in her seat. Why was he throwing such a hissy fit? The guy obviously had severe control issues.

It was quiet in the car, other than the soft hissing of cool air around them.

"Kagome."

"Yes?" she turned to the expressionless demon.

"If I have to let go of the steering wheel while we're on the highway so that I can strangle you, what do you think will happen?"

Kagome, now a little more sober than before, paled.

She shut off the radio. The demon driving smirked.

"So," she began, looking for a topic, "did you enjoy the wedding?"

"I did. Until some woman started mauling me." He said deadpan.

Kagome giggled. She was relieved that no one was insane enough to really like Yura. And a tiny part of her was relieved that he had not enjoyed her attention.

"I really had fun. It's not every day you get to be a maid of honor." She smiled, thinking of the wedding.

She leaned her head back, and the next thing she knew, they were at her house.

"Mmmmph. Just leave me on the porch." she groaned.

Sesshomaru smiled. He might just leave her on the road. "Come on. I'll make sure you can get in the house."

He walked her up the many shrine steps, trying very hard not to let her break her neck.

"Thanks." she whispered. "That was tough."

He laughed. "Good night."

"Night night," she mumbled. She shut the door. She made it to her room, but was so tired that she fell on top of the comforter, sleeping before her head hit the pillow, still dressed in her wedding attire, dreaming of a silver-haired youkai.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome woke in the morning, the sun filtering in through her windows, hitting her eyes painfully. Her stomach rolled, feeling greasy and full of lard. She could feel the wedding supper

rise to her throat, and barely made it to her private bathroom before throwing up.

Feeling the most miserable she ever had, she dressed into her sleep clothes, and crawled back in bed. She slept until the early afternoon, or at least, until her mother got home from visiting her friend across town.

She slowly gathered the will power to pull herself out of bed, and head to the shower. She started the hot water, then decided against it. Hadn't someone told her cold showers would help a hangover?

Stepping into the stall, she screeched at the icy water. Biting her lip, it was almost bearable. She showered as quickly as possible, hating every moment of it.

Turning off the faucets, wrapping her hair and her body in large towels, she sat on her bed. She rubbed lotion on her skin, as she always did after bathing.

_'Kagome.'_ Sesshomaru's voice came back as a memory to her, and she recalled every embarrassing detail in vivid detail as punishment for getting drunk.

She had to admit, as much as she regretted having gotten 'tipsy', she was very happy that it was all over. She was a senior in high school, and couldn't afford to try and cram more into her busy schedule. Rehearsals, fittings for outfits, plans for the wedding, calls from caterers, arrangements, and living with a hectic Kikyou had taken a toll on Kagome.

The majority of the time, she was exhausted from dealing with the pain of watching her sister marry her first love. Her grades had been near failing, she slept all the time in class. She felt so rejuvenated now, compared to then.

Yesterday had been Kikyou's last day living in the shrine. She and Inuyasha had a large apartment, and were hoping to move into a house within the year.

Inuyasha made a lot of money, managing one of his father's businesses, just like Sesshomaru. Although it was a well-known fact that Sesshomaru was much more suited to, and more successful in taking over his father's business, Inuyasha did well also.

_Sesshomaru._ Why had he taken care of her last night? It was true, he hadn't been exactly Prince Charming, but he had been decent and kind to her.

She blushed even now, thinking of falling asleep in his car. She had, right? Yes, she had.

_Damn, damn, damn._ She had made such a fool of herself. Oh well, like she had had a chance to begin with.

_Better nip this in the bud. It will be easier to not let the crush grow when he obviously wouldn't return feelings. _

She knew she didn't have strong feelings for him, and was determined not to. She didn't want more heartbreak than she already had gone through with Inuyasha.

She shook her head, and thought, not for the first time, and not the last, that she was so pathetic for loving someone so much when it was only one-sided.

Kagome sighed, remembering her disgraceful behavior from the night before. She hoped she never saw Sesshomaru Taisho again, or she might just die from embarrassment.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yes, of course she's going to see him! I hope I did okay. Did you like it? Give me a review! I love them! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm very open to suggestions, constructive criticism, (not flames), ideas, and so on.

I liked this chapter. It's the longest so far, so be happy! The story is getting more difficult to write for me, so feel free to give ideas. I appreciate all your help!

Also - I"m beginning to work on another Inuyasha fic. I really like the idea. None of my friends are really into anime. As soon as I've got most of my current stories mapped out, I'd like to start it. However - I'd like to have someone help me out with it. Be my beta and cowriter.

So, if anyone's interested in helping me with a fic, let me know. Like I said, I need to get this story, and my other one mapped out first.

Also, check out my other story, Growing Up or Growing Apart, it's going to be a I/K fic.

Thanks!

-ac06


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Back again! I hope you guys are liking it, I know I enjoy writing it! I made this chapter nice and long for you guys, so please review. I live for my readers!

Wow...five chapters. Me? This is my first attempt at fanfiction, I'm glad it's turning out so well!

**Reviews:**

**Blue Rhapsody3, Joey, FongSaiYuk319, lil mutt face grl, kawaii kitty, PurityFlower1989, Aisu-Hime, kiraracutie4, Westen Lord'sMare, allwitchesmustdie, minerva-five-one-nine, anime-lover-forever2007, fluffychick15, sesshomarumylover, ioke, midnightloon, K.A.W., Captain Wolf Paw, sess'snekofiregoddess, mayashin, MiaDevlin.**

-

-

Kagome ran after her two friends in the hallway. "Sango! Miroku!" she shouted out. Her backpack bounced behind her, a monstrosity of yellow. She claimed it was full of books, but Miroku, after groping her, had come to the conclusion it was full of bricks. Books couldn't possibly hurt that bad.

The boy and girl, paused, and turned to look at their friend in unison. They waited until she flanked Sango's side to resume their walking. They couldn't wait to be outside of these terrible walls. School was a prison to them, but at least they were seniors. It might not amount to much for some people, but they had pride in knowing they would be free soon.

Of course, they had a long way to go.

"So, what are you lovely ladies doing this weekend?" Miroku asked, walking backwards in front of the girls, so he could face them.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, since it's Labor Day Weekend, and we get Monday off, Mom invited some of her friends from work over, Kikyou, Inuyasha, a few of the neighbors, and said I could invite you guys if I wanted. We're having a barbeque-slash-gettogether. It starts at noon on Monday," she cast a hopeful look to Sango.

Sango looked at Miroku, still facing the girls, and making a fool of himself. They had now reached the stairwell that led to the exit outside. He had slowed down considerably, trying hard not to break his neck.

Miroku stared back. "Well, Sango, you gonna make me ask flat out, or should I pick you at eleven-thirty?" he asked. The slight coloring of his cheeks and intensity of his eyes were the only signs that he was not as confident as he usually was.

Kagome watched, entranced by what was going on around her. _Please, please Sango, say yes! _she thought frantically.

The trio was quiet for a long while, all waiting for the answer. Sango hugged her binder to her chest more firmly. She stared downwards, her head ducked, not really looking at any specific thing.

"It starts at noon, Kagome?" she saw her friend nod from the corner of her eye. "Better make it eleven-thirty, Miroku," Sango said.

Kagome and Miroku stopped dead in their tracks, mouths gaping. Sango continued on, refusing to let them see her excitement, or slight embarrassment. The two dumbfounded seniors looked at each other, their faces slowly, but simultaneously breaking out into grins. "High five!" they yelled, smacking palms forcefully, then racing behind Sango.

-

-

-

-

-

"Mama! If I make see one more potato, I'm going to scream," Kagome wailed. "It's not fair. Why did we have to make potato salad?"

"Kagome, we're the _hosts._" Mrs. Higurashi explained, exasperated by her whiny daughter.

"Yeah, exactly. We're the _hosts. _That should be enough. I mean, we give them a place to eat, planned the whole shindig, and will have to clean the dishes when it's all over." Kagome tossed a paper towel into the garbage. "I mean, that should give us more than enough props to not have to provide food."

Mrs. Higurashi shot her daughter a stern look. "Kagome." Uh-oh. She used her scary voice. "Do I need to send you to your room? I can easily tell your friends to go home when they arrive, and you can spend the rest of your day home - at HOME. In your room. With no phone." She peered at her daughter. "Do we have an understanding young lady?"

"Yes, Mama," Kagome sighed. She hated this. It had been a month with her mother. Alone. Just the two of them.

Torture.

Her mother had become more demanding of Kagome. Kikyou had helped out a great deal at the shrine, and now there had to me many adjustments. Kagome had to do many more chores and duties, most of which her mother was not willing to do.

Mrs. Higurashi had always been a firm believer in the children doing housework, since she brought in the income. Kagome was now left to care for the entire shrine, and balance her

studies.

Kagome loved her mother, and she wanted to be of service to her, but she didn't know where to draw the line at obedience and slavery. Kikyou marrying Inuyasha had changed so much for Kagome.

_How long will it last? How long until my grades start to fall? How long until Mama stops being so controlling? How long can I hold out?_

Kagome had started getting up earlier for school. She left a good twenty minutes earlier than she usually did. She would grab a bite to eat, or just park her car. She would usually sit there, listening to her music, trying to relax her aching muscles. With so many new responsibilities at home, she had gotten used to getting very little sleep. She had foolishly signed up for the more rigorous classes as a senior to prepare for college.

Kagome sighed, defeated.

-

-

-

-

-

Miroku pulled up to Sango's house. He had been by there regularly. He had picked Kagome and Sango up from their houses, until they had both gotten cars.

Miroku sighed. He had often wished that they had never gotten their new modes of transportation. He had once been close to slashing Sango's tires. He decided against it. He would have hated to cost Sango money, since she had a very strict and meager allowance from her mother. Besides, she probably would have ridden with Kagome in the event of that happening.

Now he was at her house. But it was different from all the other times. He was going 'with her' to Kagome's. Not, 'we'll all meet up at Kagome's', or 'Miroku's giving me a lift', but that it was almost a date.

_Was it a date?_Miroku's heat pounded. _No, calm down. It's not a date._ He smiled. _Close, but not quite. _

He rapped sharply on the oak door. He considered taking off his sunglasses, but decided not to when he was blinded by the white rays of early afternoon sunlight.

Sango opened the door. She was dressed in casual jeans, flip-flops, a light pink tank top, and a black visor. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

Miroku, having known Sango for several years, had seen her in formals. He had seen her at parties. He had seen her at clubs. He thought she was the most beautiful at this moment. Because she finally was his.

Unfortunately for him, he discovered that Sango wasn't completely 'his' yet.

"Hentai!"

BAM!

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all sat at one of the picnic tables in the backyard of the shrine. They were waiting on Inuyasha and Kikyou to arrive. Inuyasha had decided he was worthy to be the cook. Taking the traditional lead as man of the family, he would be in charge of the pit.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had decided to put the stereo outside for a little enjoyment. The three teens had put on a few good CD's to shuffle around, playing random rock songs.

Bobbing their heads along to the music, they talked loudly to be heard over the music.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Sango shouted to Kagome. She knew that Kagome hardly got out, and even less so, now that Kikyou had gotten married. Their friend had virtually turned into a recluse, but not by choice.

Kagome nodded, with a huge grin plastered on her face. She turned her face up to be warmed by the sun. She wore a red t-shirt, capri pants, and whit tennis shoes.

Soon, a loud blast of bass startled her out of her happiness. The boom of music overwhelmed even Kagome's impressive sound-system.

Looking to the driveway, she saw a red convertible pull up in the driveway. There was something familiar about that sports car. _Oh shit. Sesshomaru Taisho. _

_And I thought he said he didn't like that radio station. Liar._

She nudged Sango, "Sango. Umm. You know what I told you about the wedding," Sango nodded, "that's Sesshomaru."

Sango's eyes widened, then traveled to the red car in the driveway.

Sesshomaru had brought Inuyasha and Kikyou to the barbecue.

-

-

-

-

-

Sango and Miroku played frisbee together, after Kagome had assured Sango it was all right. She knew Sango was wary of leaving Kagome to her own devices, but Kagome had convinced her to play with Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kikyou had gone inside after saying hello to Kagome and her friends. Leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru.

He sat down across from Kagome on the picnic table. He acknowledged her with a nod, taking off his sunglasses. He didn't look at her, but instead, at the shrine and it's surroundings.

After a few minutes, Kagome realized he would not initiate conversation. It was up to her.

"So, um, how have you been?" Damn, she scolded herself. That sounds too personal, like I actually care for his well-being. Then she scolded herself again for picking up Inuyasha's nasty habit of cursing.

"I've been well. And you?" Sesshomaru inquired, sounding a lot like he didn't care either way.

"I'm okay," Her tension was palpable. How was he so calm around her? _Because he's not the one that got drunk, moron._

She had to tell him now, before someone came back. This may be her only chance to tell him.

"Um, Sesshomaru, uh," he looked at her with a penetrating gaze, "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did at the wedding. It was a very decent thing to do, and I really appreciate helping me out."

He gave a nod. "Don't mention it," he said, dismissing the subject.

She nodded. "Well, thanks anyway."

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru was a little stunned. He knew he would see Kagome here, and he hadn't really wanted to come, but he obliged his sister in-law despite it. However, she had thanked him for what he had done.

His brother and his new wife had come out of the house, and Kagome ran off to talk to her friends. She seemed like a decent person, though very young. He knew how easy it was to lose that luster in life, that joy, that passion for all things good.

As he watched Kagome and her friends toss the frisbee around, he couldn't help but watch her. She was pretty, he admitted. He had seen prettier women, but not many. It wasn't her looks that made her so attractive though.

Her life, he thought. She was so vivid. Like a beautiful oil painting come to life, walking among the black and white of the world.

She held such evident joy and respect for life. Kagome may not even realize it, but it showed.

Unlike his own empty life.

-

-

-

-

-

What didja think? Review and tell me!

I'm having lots of fun with this now.

I know Sess is kind of OOC, but I can't help it. I'm better with open, friendly characters - like me! Well, I hope it's going alright. I really am liking how the Miroku/Sango aspect of the story is coming out. This is all still the beginning phases of my story. If things go how I want, it has a lot more to go.

Well, I hope you liked! P.S. - be thankful for the lovely large chapter... lol.

-ac06


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, yes, I'm back, after like a week. I've been pretty busy. I had to spend time with my dad's family, comforting them, and what-not, which I think is pretty backwards, given the circumstances. But whatever. Okay, had a few questions my reviewers gave me.

**1. Again, and hopefully for the last time, I had another reader tell me that they couldn't read my story because it's incest. (They didn't read the author's note, and didn't leave their s.n. so that I could correct her assumption.) But whatever. I'm just saying, you ALL SHOULD READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! They might be important, okay? Thank you!**

**2. Okay, I live in Texas. (Not that I think you are interested.) Well, in Texas, the legal age, where sex is no longer prohibited, is 17. I know very little of the Japanese culture, so I go by the standards and culture that I know. However, I do know that the legal age to have sex in Japan _IS_ 13. So, no, from the Texan AND Japanese view point, Kagome, 17, and Sesshomaru, 19, can be together. Yay, that's the way we wanted it!**

**3. On the last, and by far, least important note, Sesshomaru is not wearing a helmet, and that is also legal in Texas. So ha! And yes, I do know some of the law. Especially since I got pulled over tonight. Damnit. **

**Enjoy!**

Reviews:

**allwitchesmustdie, anime-lover-forever2007, BlueRhapsody3, lyn, Aisu-Hime** ( I know, but I plan to make this about 30 chapters, but the relationship is coming along, see?) **fluffychick15, mayashin** (You're welcome, this one's even longer!) **lil mutt face grl, PurityFlower 1989, Vi3t Babii, Joey, Western Lord's Mate, kawaiikitty, secert godess of the moon, Kayko2006--2007** (Thanks for the review, and glad your comp is working now.) **Alexis, kitty-inuyasha** ( Really liked your review.) **MM, FluffysSexyLady, amarindian fal, K.A.W., Bent not Broken, StarsofMidnight, KamiZoe1670, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, Kjinuyasha.**

**Thanks Everybody!**

Kagome sat parked in her car. Traffic had been completely stopped for over half an hour. She sighed, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. She had been on her way home from the bookstore in the city, when traffic began to gradually slow, until finally stopping.

She had found out from a radio station that there had been an accident half a mile ahead, and would take quite a while for the road to be back in use. She rolled down her windows and turned off the car so she could preserve her energy. It was very warm, being late summer, and eleven in the morning.

Oddly enough, Kagome was not bothered too much by the inconvenience. She had a little time to herself, and she had just bought a few books. She might as well enjoy the time, instead of complaining. It was still uncomfortable, but she could make the best out of a bad situation.

She sat up and began to rummage through her plastic sack full of literature. Kagome cracked one open, lounged back, and lost herself in a book.

Not far into the first chapter, a roar of an engine stirred her. Who was moving? Traffic was at a complete stand-still. Looking in her rearview mirror, she saw a man on a motorcycle zig-zagging his way past cars.

Lucky guy, she thought. He was going slow between the cars, so not to cause an accident, but at least he was moving.

As he neared Kagome's car, she recognized him. It was Sesshomaru Taisho. When he was almost twenty feet past her car, she stuck her head out the window. Before she could stop herself, she called out to him.

-

-

-

-

-

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru immediately braked. He craned his head around to look at who called him. An average human would not have heard anything over the roar of the engine, but being youkai enabled him to.

He saw a young girl waving her arm to catch his attention. Peering closer, he saw realized who it was.

_Kagome._

It was her. Looking forward again at the long line of traffic. He slowly eased his bike up a little farther, than made a sharp turn. The entire time he operated his bike to turn back to Kagome, the single thought of, _why are you doing this?_ ran through his head.

In the week since the barbecue, he had given Kagome some thought. Even stranger, the mental image of her smiling had popped into his mind at the oddest moments. He had been in the middle of his office, the phone in his hand, ready to dial a coworker. He had been startled out of his reverie when the buzz of the phone had reached his ears. He didn't know how long he had stayed frozen like that, the image of Kagome in his mind's eye.

He was confused by the unpredictable way his mind kept staying to the girl. He had never experienced such problems with women.

Stopping by her car, he looked into the open window of her car, his face carefully not showing any of the slight happiness of seeing her again.

"You rang?" he asked. Then cursed his instinctive formality. Even as a child, he had been polite, icily so.

Kagome giggled. She had thought he sounded rather like Lurch, from the Adams Family. Trying hard to wipe the smile off her face, she looked up into his flawless face. "Yep, whatcha doing?" she asked happily.

"I was driving," he replied.

"Well, gee, I knew that," she rolled her eyes. "I meant, where are you driving to?"

"I was simply driving for the enjoyment of it. I acquired this motorcycle recently, and take it for rides on weekends I am not busy with work." He had seen Kagome give him the once-over. Sesshomaru knew she had been surprised by his casual, but ripped blue jeans, and his white t-shirt.

"Oh, that's cool. And you don't get stuck in this awful traffic. Good thing I don't have to be anywhere later on." This brought up the thought that Sesshomaru may feel odd talking to her in the middle of traffic.

She frowned. "Are you okay talking to me here? I mean, I know it's not the best place to hold a conversation," she frowned at the piercing car horns in the background. "If you want to go, you can," she offered politely.

"Yes, this is not my ideal location for speaking, I suppose," he glared at a driver that sent them a look that clearly spelled out the thought of 'damn youth.'

Kagome sighed. She had not really wanted him to leave, she was just trying not to be selfish.

He looked at her, "You said you did not have any plans later on," he looked at the surrounding cars, judging, "I expect traffic will be cleared out within the next hour. Would you like to meet me for lunch? We could take our conversation somewhere a little more appropriate, other than the highway."

Kagome's eyebrows almost touched her forehead. "Yeah, I'd love to do that!" she squealed. "Um, I mean, yeah, that sounds good to me," she nodded.

Sesshomaru smiled, and Kagome thought he looked incredibly handsome, and a little more earthy when he did that.

They quickly decided they would meet at one, at the local Mexican restaurant. (Kagome's choice of course. God forbid Sesshomaru spice up his life the slightest.) He left, roaring the bike loudly, and speeding off, once again navigating his way through the cars.

Kagome sat back in her seat, pleased to no end. She put her book away, which she had laid on the passenger's side. She started her car again, deciding to splurge on the luxury, cranking the A/C up, and letting the radio blast her favorite CD.

She sent a thankful prayer to God that she had luckily taken care of all her chores that morning, leaving her with an empty schedule for the day.

Sesshomaru had been right, the traffic had been cleared up within the hour, and she arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes early. She reached into her purse.

She ran a brush through her hair, and put on her lip gloss. She didn't wear much makeup, she was always afraid that it might clog her pores. Besides, she preferred the natural look.

Walking into the restaurant, she paused, as a moment of insecurity froze her on the spot. What if he didn't show up? What if he forgot? What if...

What if he treated this like a date?

Excitement pounded through her head and into her heart. She tried to squish the small, traitorous hope into nothing, and calm herself. She saw Sesshomaru striding to her, still in his well-worn jeans and t-shirt.

She just couldn't stop smiling.

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru thought Kagome's best feature was her smile. Not that her other attributes weren't something to scoff at, but her smile lit up her entire face.

"Our seats are this way," he said formally. One would almost think that this was a business meeting if not for the casual wear.

He led her to their booth, and a waiter took their order.

They were given chips, salsa, and their drinks until their food came. Not many people were there, most had left when lunch hour was over.

"Come on, dig in," she ordered him, taking a large bite of chip with a mountain of salsa on it. "The dip here is awesome!" she exclaimed brightly.

Sesshomaru looked at her. She really did enjoy little things. He didn't know if she was stupid for it, or wise.

He took a bite of salsa and chip, smiling at her, as if to say, _here, will you leave me alone now?_ The salsa was very good, however. He quickly finished off the serving of chips.

"Hey now! I was just trying you to get a bite, not eat all of it!" she giggled. "Oh well, our food will be here soon."

Stirring her coke with her straw, she said, "Thanks for inviting me to lunch. I was getting pretty hungry out there on the highway."

"I thought we could talk in a more suitable environment."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to talk about, Sesshomaru?"

Their food arrived in the form of steaming plates, and they eagerly picked up the silverware.

"So, I know you work for your dad and stuff, just like Inuyasha, but what exactly _do_ you _do_?" Kagome asked.

In between hot mouthfuls, Sesshomaru said, " I run a weapons store."

Kagome put her fork down. "Oh," she said, horrified.

Looking at Kagome and smirking, he said, "No, it's not like that. My father's business is a chain of stores that sell antique or historical weapons, mostly from the Feudal Era."

Kagome nodded. "Wait, if the items are historical, why aren't they in museums?"

"My father has many connections. Mostly we buy from private collectors that would normally just put the weapons on display in museums. Usually the items have been passed down from generation to generation, but my father is very rich. He has the ability to meet almost any price."

Kagome nodded. It had almost sounded like he was bragging, but when she thought about it, he worked at the business. He was just taking pride in his family's accomplishments. There was no harm in it. She and her family placed a lot of importance in their part of running the shrine.

"Maybe I can come around and see some of the products sometime. I love history."

"Yes, I suppose you could," he agreed, and couldn't help think that he really wanted her to.

-

-

-

-

-

Later, when the delicious meal was over, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to her car. It was about two then, and the sun beamed down bright and hot on the parking lot.

When reaching her car, she leaned against it, facing Sesshomaru. "What did you drive here in?" she asked him.

He pointed to the motorcycle she had seen him on earlier, parked in the shade.

"Oh," she said, feeling particularly stupid for not seeing it before that. "Can I go look at it?"

Seeing her hopeful look, he mentally smiled to himself at her childlike expectation. He led her to the fine machine.

Peering closer, she ran a tapered finger over the intricate seams in the seat, that formed a crescent moon. Standing up, and smiling at him, she said, "My dad used to have a motorcycle. When he met my Mom. He traded it in to pay for her wedding ring."

He gave her a soft look, and Kagome, quickly learning his expressions, knew it was a sad compassion.

She smiled brightly. "I always thought it was such a sweet thing to do for my Mom. I don't really remember Dad. I just remember being hugged by strong arms, and his shoulders. I was young when he died. That's all I remember of him." She shrugged. "I'm not sad about it. I mean, I hate that I missed out on the dad-stuff, and that my Mom is sad about it. But, divorced parents sometimes see their kids just as much as deceased parents."

Sesshomaru nodded. He could understand that. Or at least, empathize. His mother had ditched his father early on in the marriage.

Trying to rid the air of negative energies, Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru again. "This certainly is quite a hot-rod. I like it. Very hip," she looked at him slyly, "Didn't know you had it in you, Taisho."

He grinned wickedly at her, completely out of his expected character, then lifting a leg over the seat. He revved the engine, making Kagome take a step back.

"Want a ride?" he asked her, lifting an eyebrow. What had gotten in to him?

Kagome paused, hesitant to answer. She bit her lip, pondering what action to take. She knew she had done all her chores earlier. She didn't have to be home till evening. She had plenty of time for a quick little ride, but would she take it?

Sesshomaru sighed, and shook his head, as if disappointed. "I knew you didn't have it in you," he said, daring her with her own words.

Kagome put her hand on her hip, lifting a brow at him, as if to say, _oh yeah?_

She got on the damn motorcycle.

-

-

-

-

-

Well? What did you guys think? Like the long chapter? I hope so, but still, quality is better than quantity, and I hope both were good. Bad day. Got pulled over by a cop, and it all exploded into this huge crap. So I got home all frustrated, and took it out on the story.

FINALLY! THE RELATIONSHIP IS GOING SOMEWHERE BETWEEN SESS/KAG! I hope you are all freaking happy. Come on! She's going on a bikeride with him, that's good right?

Please review. I love the feedback, and love to know each one of your reactions. It's great. I'm so shocked, but so pleased with what I'm getting in my reviews.

-ac06


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! The long-awaited chapter 7! Well, what are you doing reading this? Get to the chapter!

**-**

**-**

**Blue Rhapsody3 - **no, not a ticket, just a warning, thank God : );** anime-lover-forever2007; natsumi no tsunami - **thanks for complimenting his attitude**; PurityFlower1989 - **I'm on your c2! Thanks!;** cuttie-blossom; inu youkai bitch; Aisu-Hime - **favorite review award goes to you, lol;** kawaiikitty; anonymous; kitty-inuyasha - **i'll be sure to check out your story;** KiTsUnEoOkAmI; Jessica Lyn; allwitchesmustdie; Sesshie's Black Dominatrix; Western Lord's Mate; MidNite Phoenix - **yes, they know that they are demons**; sako; CrystalTearsoftheMoon - **don't worry, complex plot ahead, mwahahaha...;** kawaii-baka4life - **haha! I loved your review! I rocked the heck out of you, huh? Great!;** KamiZoe1670; Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH - **loved the army thing, lol**; JewelQueen; Alexis; lyn; Auron's Fan; Joey; Ymir-chan; Moon Mage Goddess; lil mutt face grl; Erik and Fae; MM; bringme2lyfe; SparklingSilverTearDrop; Night Sins; kogas-angel**

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome tightened her hold around Sesshomaru, squeezing her eyes shut. She had had worries over not wearing a helmet, but if Sesshomaru seemed confident of avoiding bodily harm, she could deem the trip safe.

She wasn't so sure it had been a good idea, now.

"Gaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed, as he leaned the bike far two the right, when going around a curve without slowing. She could almost touch the pavement. _Correction,_ she thought, _I can almost TASTE the pavement._

Kagome couldn't see Sesshomaru, except for his back, but she imagined a smirk of male satisfaction on that arrogant face. Frowning up at the broad shoulders, she mentally cursed him. She turned her eyes up to the sky, watching the bright, beautiful blue day. Her hair kept whipping around, and she could only imagine what it would look like when they stopped.

At the next intersection, they caught a red-light. Kagome took this as an opportunity to tie her hair up. She saw Sesshomaru adjust his side view mirror to look at her. She smiled, and he smiled back.

This is pretty cool, she thought.

The light turned green, and Kagome's arms once again resumed their position around Sesshomaru's muscled abs.

_Wheeeeeeee!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sesshomaru smiled, feeling as though here, on his bike, with his back to all the world, he could unleash his emotions. He didn't have to withhold or hide any of his feelings.

And for some reason, with Kagome, the feeling only intensified.

Why was that?

God. He loved the feel of her arms around him. He could hear the pounding of her heart, driven to excitement and fear by his driving. He craved the rush of adrenaline, his and Kagome's. It made him feel alive, or even more appropriate, warm. It was like he lived all his life cold, and here, on the bike with Kagome, he felt warm.

Sesshomaru knew it had nothing to do with the sun.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome lifted her cheek from it's resting place on Sesshomaru's back. Why had he stopped? Kagome looked up, and saw a beautiful house. It was bigger than the shrine, of course, as most houses were, but it had a very close feel.

"It was my mother's house," Sesshomaru said, as if reading her thoughts. "I had it renovated a few years ago, when I was still in high school. I call it the cottage, because that is what it once was. I live here now."

Kagome nodded. She knew well of the sentimental feelings a home could hold. She leaned back some more, letting a breeze stir her hair from her eyes. She took a deep breath. letting the fresh air from the forest behind the cottage wash through her body.

"Follow me," Sesshomaru called from over his shoulder, heading to the door.

Kagome frowned. He had ordered her, not asked. Oh well.

After unlocking the door, and disabling the security just inside the door, he flicked the light switch on.

"Oh, my God..." Kagome trailed off, clearly stunned. Her jaw had dropped an inch.

The wealth of the Taisho family was very renowned, but still, the inside of his house had astounded her.

It wasn't flamboyant, but rather relaxed and luxurious. Leather was tastefully used, and a shiny hardwood floor set off the entire room.

The entertainment area was not oversized, but larger than most, and, of course, matched the room. From her viewpoint, there appeared to be two, perhaps three bedrooms. It was cozy, like she had first assumed, but in a pricey manner. Huge windows were throughout the house, lighting it well, and showing the pool in the backyard.

The cottage was set very far off into the woods, and this being so, Sesshomaru had no neighbors for miles.

"Wow. This is so amazing."

"Thank you."

"Sure is far off from a lot of places, though," she said, hoping to find out why.

"Yes."

Sighing, she asked him out right.

"I appreciate my privacy and value my belongings. I don't wish to live within the riffraff

of the city."

"That might be an accurate portrayal of some of the city, but there are nice neighborhoods out there, too," she defended her neighborhood. "All the same, I guess you're right. Break-ins can happen anywhere, but most of all in a metro."

Sesshomaru nodded. He sat down on the couch. Kagome followed his lead, and sat down in the recliner next to it.

"Why did you and Inuyasha go to public school?" she immediately asked.

He raised an eloquent brow.

"Well, I mean, I know you guys are rich, or at least your family is, and I was just wondering. You went to public school, when you could have been homeschooled or gone to private school. Was it your choice or your parents?"

"Our fathers'. He decided if we were to run the company, we should be on the same level as a common person, no offense," he said emotionlessly at her glare. "Our father didn't want us to be egotistical later in life by going to a private school."

Kagome nodded. Well, that was cool, even though he had insulted her by calling her 'common'.

"You graduated what, two years ago?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I'm a senior now. Can't wait to get away. Inuyasha was the same way. Kikyou liked high school, but she likes going to college a lot better."

"You and Inuyasha were friends, correct?" Kagome nodded.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked. God, why was she so compelled to tell him this? It was so embarrassing. She would tell him, but why? Perhaps it was because she found a person as surely trapped in a lonely life as she was.

Sesshomaru was secretly elated that she felt him a confidant. No one had made him feel this way. As though he could be open, and not be judged. And if he was judged by Kagome, he felt sure that for some reason, she would not find him wanting. He had kept himself distant from others throughout his childhood, and this made him value her trust all the more. Many had tried to befriend him, but none drew his attention like Kagome.

"Well, oh this is so embarrassing. I used to really, really like Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru gave her a blank, emotionless stare.

Kagome waited for some reaction, but received none.

"What?" she asked, nervously.

"I knew this already."

"What!" she cried. "How did you know?" she yelled, unaware of her arms flinging in her stunned emotional state.

"Inuyasha told me you once had a small crush on him."

"Hey! It wasn't a 'little' crush, I thought I was in love with him! That jerk! And what does the idiot do? He falls for my sister! I mean, how can someone call that a 'little' damn crush, huh!" she yelled, leaping up from the recliner, waving her arms about wildly, pacing back and forth.

Sesshomaru calmly observed her. Something tightened in his chest when she admitted how she once felt about his brother.

"I mean, it hurt just to look at the two of them, and imagine what it felt like to help with the wedding! Give me a break, I only got over him at the wedding. I don't care that he knows I liked him, I just don't want it misconstrued or belittled into a 'crush'." Kagome stopped, directly in front of Sesshomaru, waiting for a reply.

Sesshomaru slowly stood. The look in his eyes frightened Kagome. He hovered over her, staring her down.

"Do you still love my brother?" he asked, his voice low and deep, almost a growl.

Kagome felt her soul tremble in the presence of this man, this youkai, but the question made her spine straighten. "Weren't you listening? I said I got over him."

Her eyes were wide, but she never saw him move, one moment she was standing in front of him, and the next she was sitting in the recliner. Sesshomaru braced either hand on the armrest, his face in hers.

Kagome swore his eyes had a reddish tint to them that hadn't been there before. Her own breathing was ragged from fear, but she could barely hear him breathe. Why was he being this way? She knew he wouldn't strike her, but she didn't want him to be angry.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice trembled. She raised a hand to his cheek that was mere inches away. His eyes instantly changed. Their color stayed the same, but some emotion that she didn't recognize swarmed within the amber depths. _He's going to kiss me,_ she thought. _Please._

His eyes searched hers, and his face slowly moved in. Their noses touched, and Sesshomaru tilted his head to the right. His lips met hers, and a shock of electricity traced through every nerve in her body. He pressed further into the kiss, Kagome's lips melding with his in a sweet, amazing merge. Kagome gasped for breath, still holding her hand up to Sesshomaru's cheek.

She felt his hair brush against her cheek, and reached up with the other hand, covering his elongated ear with her palm, and burying her fingertips in his silken hair. He met her lips again, and their mouths clung together, as if hesitant to leave the warm sensation they created against each other.

Sesshomaru slowly moved away, but stayed over Kagome, his hands still propped against the arm rests, and Kagome nestled into the soft leather of the chair. Looking at her, he saw her dazed eyes and her reddened lips still slightly parted. Resisting the temptation to kiss her again, he stroked her cheek. She removed her hands from his hair and cheek, and licked her lips, tasting him there.

Sesshomaru stood up and moved back a step. They stared at each other, motionless, as if the entire galaxy was centered on them, and for a heartbeat or two, it was at a complete standstill.

Sesshomaru held out his hand to Kagome, and she took it, standing up in front of him. She was but a foot from him, less than even an arm's length. Close enough to hold, but would he reach out? Would he dare to touch her again? His indecision spurred Kagome to take over for him.

She took a step, and hugged Sesshomaru, her arms wrapping around his lean, muscled frame, craning to tuck her neck in between his neck and shoulder. His arms immediately went to her hair, stroking the soft locks, and his chin lowered to rest on her head.

He kissed her forehead, and released her.

She heard his voice, hoarse for some reason, say to her, "I should take you back."

-

-

-

-

-

Well folks! I'm back! OH yeah! You love me, don't you? Well, sorry, but I'm just so excited for writing the kiss!

I know everyone was crazy to hear more, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Finally, after a two-week long vacation, I came to a decision. My other story, and I/K fic, is going to be put on hold until I finish this one. And just so you know, it might be awhile to get to the end of this one. Complex plot ahead! You've been warned! LOL. Well, please guys, review review review!

Mucho appreciation goes out to my loyal reviewers!

-ac06


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm back in the saddle again! Go me! Woo hoo, and I finally turned seventeen! Well, I'm back to updating regular, so don't worry. That is, if you actually like the story. I don't know. I'm feeling weird about it. So please tell me whether or not you like it. I'm dramatic, I know, but I need the reassurance.

-

Reviews:

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

(The Next Day)

The phone rang.

And rang.

Kagome looked down the hallway. Her mom hadn't gone to answer the phone yet, which meant Kagome would have to. She put down the mop, and went to answer the call.

"'Lo?" she said, leaning her back against the wall.

"Hey Kagome. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, hey Sango. I'm just doing a little-"

"Cleaning?" Sango cut in, interrupting her, the humor thick in her voice. "Yeah, tell me something new, Kagome. That's what you're always doing. Eesh. Anyway, can I come over tonight? I know it's Sunday, and tomorrow we have school, but we haven't hung out for a long time. Besides, I really, _really_ need to talk to you."

"Mmmm hmmm...Gossip, huh? Something juicy? Maybe...you and Miroku, eh?" Sango laughed, and Kagome joined her. "Yeah, I think it would be all right. Mom doesn't really mind if you come over, but you know she's not crazy about me going places. She hates it when I leave. I looked it up on the Internet. She's got 'Empty Nest Syndrome.'" Kagome laughed, "Actually, I think it's just she's anxious about me leaving ever since Kikyou got married. Since Gramps died last Spring, she's worried about being all alone."

"Kagome, is this anything you should be worried about?" Sango was so concerned for her friend's welfare.

"Nah, I don't think I should get all freaked out over it, but Mom does bug me a lot. She doesn't understand that by trying to keep me so close to home that she's actually driving me away."

"Yeah."

There was silence on either end for awhile, going over their thought. Kagome broke the silence by saying, "So, when are you getting your butt over here, huh?" she joked.

"Hey, give me a break. I can take my time if I want. Besides - you're boring." Sango laughed, teasing back.

"Oh, I'm boring? I'm boring? You call boring being kissed by Sesshomaru Taisho yesterday? You call that boring?" Kagome waited for a response. She heard the dial tone a few seconds later. Within seven minutes, Sango was at her door.

_"You did what?_" she yelled, half smiling, half incredulous.

-

-

-

-

-

"Wow, Kagome. I mean, I know you used to really like Inuyasha. You even thought you loved him. It's just weird that you got your first kiss from his brother."

"Well, not that weird," Kagome defended, frowning.

Sango held up her hand, "I know, it's not wrong, or anything, just, I don't know. Ironic, I guess. I mean, from what Inu always told you, he was like a walking stiff, and you're pretty much the most open girl in school. Anyway, sorry for interrupting. So what happened after he kissed you?"

Kagome stared down at her fingers, fiddling nervously with the fringe from the blanket of her bed. "He took me back to my car."

Sango stared blankly. "So that's it? I mean, your first kiss, that works out wonderfully, might I add, and all he does is take you to your car? Your first kiss was the kind I can only dream of? I'll probably bump teeth with someone, and chip their tooth!"

Kagome giggled.

Sango grinned at her, then flopped back onto Kagome's bed, lying on her back. "I'm serious, you know. But really, I can't believe you got kissed, and all he did was take you back. No cuddling, no declarations of love-"

"I hardly think we're in love, Sango," Kagome blushed.

"Well, good point. Just a mutual attraction, right? Still...you did get his number, right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"Um, no?" Kagome asked, ducking her head. Sango growled, frustrated, and swung a soft pillow at Kagome. "Hey, at least I know where he lives!" she yelled, trying to calm her romance-obsessed friend.

Sango stilled her attack on her friend. "Oh yeah," she said.

"We need to stop making a big deal out of me and Sesshomaru. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up too high. We all know guys are too disappointing. Besides, Mama would never let me date a guy out of high school."

Sango nodded. "He's like, what, nineteen?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I think his birthday is this month. I remember Inuyasha complaining that Sesshomaru got some great present for his birthday around this time last year."

"So he'll be twenty?" Sango asked, surprised. Kagome nodded. Sango whistled.

"What? You can't tell me that three years is that big of a difference! I mean, Mama and Daddy were five years apart. Three tiny years difference. Eesh. Besides, they're youkai, they could be a hundred years older than me, and still dateable," Kagome grumbled.

"Yeah, Kags. We know that I'm the huge romantic. I mean, just between you and me. Everyone else thinks I just think about sports and stuff. So, normally, I would be all for this, but I have to be practical, and remind you that your Mom would go nuts."

Sango sat up, and laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear it, and I hate to tell you, but your Mom has become an over-controlling bitch. She wasn't this way when Kikyou was still here. It's just, she doesn't want you to leave. She hasn't spoken a single word about college to you, has she?

"Look, Kagome. I know that your Mom cares. She loves you. But the role of Mom is all she has left. She's not a daughter, because you're Grandpa died. She's not a wife, because your Dad died. If you leave, she's no longer a mother. She can't stand to have anything else taken from her. You are her only life line left. So she's taking your life away."

Kagome stood up. "Sango, you think I haven't realized this? You think I don't know? But can you just leave your family? Abandon them? I can't do that to Mama."

She angrily dashed her hand across her eyes. "I want to get away so bad. At least I've got the savings Dad left me. That will get me through my first year in college. After that, I'll have to work for it. I can't do anything about Mom. But as soon as I'm eighteen, I'll get my own apartment. Mom would freak, but she's had me for all my life."

She sat down again. "She'll have me this year, but no more than that. I'm my own person as soon as I'm legal."

-

-

-

-

-

"So, what about you and Miroku? I know that boy has had you on the brain for at least the past year," Kagome joked, a few minutes later.

Sango blushed prettily, and ducked her head, "Well..." she began.

_-----At Sango's house the previous day-----_

_Sango dialed the phone nervously. Before it could complete a two full rings, she slammed the phone down._

_Sitting down on the chair, she held her head in her hands. "Gahhh!" she yelled out in frustration. Why couldn't she bring herself to make the call?_

_Ring. _

_Sango snapped her gaze to the phone. _

_Ring._

Please, please no. Don't let it be him!

_Picking up the phone, she licked her lips in anxiety. "H-hello?" she stammered._

_"Sango? Is that you?" Miroku's voice asked. Surprise was clear in his tone._

_"Oh, hi Miroku? How did you get my number?" she asked, trying to calm herself._

_"Sango...you're number was on my caller id. Didn't you just call me?"_

_Damn. Caught in the act._

_"Oh...oh yeah, I did. Sorry about that."_

_"It's all right Sango. You know I would never mind you calling me."_

_"Yeah..." she trailed off. "About that. Why do you flirt so much with me?" _I can't believe I just asked that!

_"I'm sorry. I never meant to offend you. You are my friend, Sango." _

_Sango hesitated. His voice was so sincere, not like the usual teasing lilt he normally spoke with._

_"Is that all we are, friends?" her voice was flat, and Miroku could not tell how she felt about it._

_"Isn't that what you want?" he asked, completely bewildered._

_"No. I mean yes. Oh, nevermind."_

_"Sango. Just answer me this. All I need is one word. I have liked you since the day I met you, and that feeling only grows the more I spend with you. Now, tell me, do you like me even the smallest bit?"_

_Sango felt her head spin. The feeling of absolute elation, like you weren't even on earth anymore. "Yes," she said, grinning from ear to ear, gripping the phone tightly._

_She heard a loud sigh, then could tell he was smiling by his voice. "Good. Now that we've got that settled, are you free next weekend?"_

_-----Present-----_

"Wow Sango. I always knew you kind of liked him. And he's always flirted with you more than anyone. I just never thought that you two would...Well, what are you two?"

Sango shrugged, then smiled, "I guess we're going out."

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, shuffling through the papers his father's messenger had delivered to him.

Tossing away several business papers, and the glossy photos of ancient swords, he sat back in the comfortable chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he drowned out work with his own thoughts.

Which of course, led straight to Kagome Higurashi.

Damnit. Why had he kissed her? It hadn't been premeditated. Pure instinct had driven him to kiss the girl.

And he had loved it.

He could tell she enjoyed it too. But what bothered him the most was the odd desire to kiss her again. Before he gave into temptation, he drove her home.

He couldn't get involved with her. However, a small part of him said, _why not?_ Bringing his fist down on the table, he growled, warning the voice not to talk.

She was only seventeen. He was almost three years older than her. He was mature, she was not. He was youkai, she was not. He was...

There were not enough reasons he could find.

The small part in his mind laughed. _Like I said...why not?_

_Oh shut up,_ Sesshomaru answered, scowling.

-

-

-

-

-

Okay, so it wasn't my longest chapter, but I can only write so much at a time. Don't worry guys, some more Sess/Kag coming up, I just need to add a little more Miroku/Sango, dontcha think? I liked this chapter, but I like the next chapter a lot better. Got some good stuff planned for ya! So please, review.

Please, please, please. I didn't see some of my regular reviewers this time, but I guess it's because I didn't update the last chapter for awhile.

Also, I start my senior year in school in three days, so maybe with more of a schedule, I'll update more often. Yay!

I hope everyone has a really good school year, and if you're out of school, have a good end of summer anyway!

Bye guys,

-ac06


	9. Chapter 9

Woohoo! I chose my betas! Their names are Insane-and-Psycho and Uwaki Aisu. Check out their stories, I promise they're both awesome writers. I know many of you would have made good betas, but I felt like these were the ones for the story. I've got a kick butt team now! I know, I'm selfish, getting two, but it's all for you guys, right? Right.

-

-

-

Reviews:

kitty-inuyasha, MidNite Phoenix - I can't wait for Christmas either! LOL. darkpriestessofhell, Blue Rhapsody3 - Good luck to you too! 1kenshinlover - I took your advice for my flamers, look at the a/n below, LOL. PurityFlower1989, Auron's Fan - Isn't Sess great insane, though? Tensaiga, sheenachi, lyn, Sueslalues, kawaii-baka4life, Youkai Sesshomarulover, Locket, Insanesk8rchick, Jazz-chan - No penguins, please! They're ferocious! sesshieobsessed, midnightloon, babygirl20008, allwitchesmustdie, Blood Red Moon, iLuvJaeWon, StupidLoserFantasyInc., Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, Iota Vixen

Flame Alert:

I just checked my reviews to find this on the record for Chapter Five:

**I have a question...If Sess is Inus brother (relation)  
And Kagome is Kikyous sister (relation) and Yasha and  
Kikyou got married (now related) wouldnt that make  
Kagome and Sess brother and sister? thats just gross  
-SxyStallion666.**

Which made me want to thank all of you that DO read my author's notes. The end.

-ac06

-

-

-

-

-

Two and a half weeks later.

Sango turned and looked at Kagome, who presently was drooling on her calculus book. Ick.

Miroku turned in his seat to speak quietly to Sango. Gesturing with his head to their sleeping friend, he furrowed his brow and asked what was wrong with Kagome.

"It's called sleep, Miroku," she said, rolling her eyes. She tossed her head, sending her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Har-har," he said to her sarcasm. "Well, why does she need it? Kagome never sleeps in class. She needs to pay attention. Who am I going to get to do my work now?"

"Yeah well, her Mom is becoming a total nut-case and Kagome is still hoping to get into college," she spoke back, her voice a little louder because of her strong opinion of the subject.

"And none of you are going to college if you keep disrupting my class, you two," the teacher's voice broke in, startling the two teens. Reluctantly, they turned back to their own desks.

Miroku and Sango went back to their classwork, until Miroku said calmly to Sango, speaking over his shoulder with a smile, "She's going to ruin her math book if she keeps that up."

Sango snorted loudly, waking up a disoriented Kagome.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome laid on her stomach, hugging a pillow. Her bedroom was sometimes her only escape. It gave her a peace of mind, this slice of the world that was solely hers.

She had tried reading a book that evening, but it hadn't captured her attention. Only one thing, person, rather, had been on her mind all day.

Sesshomaru Taisho.

He had pricked her pride. Her first kiss, and what did the big idiot do? Send her on her way.

She didn't know his phone number; only where he lived. She knew he had no intention of talking to her again. Now that had put a damper on her spirits.

Why was he going to blow her off? She knew he liked that kiss. There was no way a person could enjoy a kiss so much, and the other person not. Why?

Kagome knew deep down that Sesshomaru was confused. She knew that he wanted to live happy, but didn't know how to go about it. She knew he wanted to feel, but couldn't begin to know how. She knew...

She knew all of this, but it still hurt to think of him pushing her back into her car, anxiously waiting her departure from his life.

He had really hurt her feelings, and she didn't like it one damn bit.

Burying her body down into the cushiony depths of her bed, she waited for sleep to come.

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru sat up in bed, panting, gasping for breath.

The dream he had...

So strange. He never dreamt in the cottage. That had been his reason for moving in, never having dreams of his mother, or death, or any other nightmare he had suffered when he was a child. This had been unexpected. So realistic, so vivid.

He had been riding on his motorcycle in his dream.

He had not done that since he saw Kagome. Sesshomaru couldn't risk losing control of his own emotions again. He denied himself the simple pleasure. Sesshomaru knew secretly that he feared his own freedom. Breaking all the emotional chains and his cool aloof manner would mean the chance of hurt. He had learned that when his mother died.

However, in his dream, the sky seemed bigger, bluer, the noon day sun brightly shining for him. Suddenly, curving around a bend, he had to turn sharply. A large car was headed straight for him, about to crash. He swerved to miss, landing on the shoulder of the road, near a ditch. His eyes were closed, lying there, feeling so open.

When he looked up, Kagome was sitting with his head lying in her lap, stroking his cheek. Pursing her lips, she bent down to kiss him. That was when he awoke, his heart racing.

God help him, the girl terrified him.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome twirled her plastic fork into the cold spaghetti, uninterested in her school lunch. The disgusting, burnt meatball didn't when her appetite either. However, she had to focus on her meal, or else she would focus on her friends.**  
**  
Miroku and Sango. The new couple was nauseatingly attentive to each other. Puke-worthy, she thought.

Kagome realized it was jealousy, strong and raw in her stomach, but still thought her friends could tone down the touchy-feely, new-couple attitude. For her, at least.

Hearing them giggle, she stifled a groan. Sango had never acted so silly or girlish. It was her romantic side kicking in. How annoying. Miroku was always a flirt, but it really grated on her nerves for some reason today. He had his arm wrapped around Sango's waist as they talked and ate. Sango's cheeks flushed with a pretty pink, her eyes sparkling a bit.

Why are they happy? They shouldn't be happy. I mean, yes, they should be. They should be happy. But I shouldn't be sad. They should cheer me up. She groaned. I'm not making any sense!

Another girlish, flirty giggle sprang from Sango's mouth.

Glaring up at the two, who gave a bewildered look back, she stood up, grabbed her monstrous backpack and left the cafeteria.

But she didn't stop there. Oh no, she headed straight out of school, the rain from outside plastering her hair to her head, marching to her car.

She was going to see him.

-

-

-

-

-

The radio said a flash flood was occurring throughout the county, blocking most of roads that led to the shrine. Oh yes, today was her day.

Inside her small car, the small Nissan Sentra, she could hear the ringtone of her cell phone over the pounding of the rain. It was her mother.

"Hey Mom"

"Kagome, are you all right? It's time for you to be home from school now. You shouldn't stay out in this weather. I mean it."

Getting to Sesshomaru's cottage had taken almost an hour, and the rain had recently added another half our to the trip. It was too late and too far to turn back now.

"Well, Mama, here's the thing," searching for an excuse, any excuse. She hated to lie to her mother, but with as anal as Mama had been lately, it seemed much easier. "I uh..."

"Kagome, speak louder, I can barely hear you over the rain."

"Um, I had to do volunteer work at the nursing home a town or two away, for community service for Government class."

"So you're not in town?"

"No Mama, I'm not. But all the roads and underpasses have been closed, so I can't get home. I think I see a hotel up ahead, I can stay there," she lied, still driving through the dirt road. "I've got your credit card with me, so I can just get a room tonight and come back when the rain lets up. Would that be okay?"

After a long silence, which Kagome knew had nothing to do her cell phone signal, her mother replied. "All right Kagome. Just be safe. You've only had your license a few months. Take it easy."

"I will Mama. You know I'm a careful driver. I love you." How she hated saying that, right after she lied through her teeth. I'm such an awful daughter, she thought.

She didn't hear the reply her mother made, the static had become so intense. Waiting another second, she turned her phone off, tossing it into the passenger seat.

She had never seen, much less driven, in such severe conditions. The water pounded the small car, making the windshield become a huge gray blur. Water was almost a foot high already, causing her brakes to fail for a few seconds. Thank God she was on the seldom used road to Sesshomaru's house, and not the slick highway.

How much longer until his house?

Then she saw it.

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru had left the office, his youkai abilities, dog-like, sensing a storm coming. Knowing it was severe, he told his staff to go home early before they were caught in the flood. Putting the finishing touches on a sale to a client, Onigumo, he heard a knock at the door.

He wasn't use to not having Jaken around. For the most part Sesshomaru nearly lived in his office, Jaken always at hand.

Getting up to answer the door, he tried to sniff out who it was. He belatedly realized he wouldn't be able to tell with all the rain dampening his senses. It was probably some stranded motorist, or a neighbor, seeing if Sesshomaru needed any help.

Opening the thick wooden door, his eyes widened almost noticeably, which was rare.

Kagome Higurashi, looking like a drowned rat, glared at him through running eyeliner, her arms crossed. She growled out rudely, "I need a place to stay tonight." His eyes narrowed at her tone. No way would he let her in now.

She sneezed.

"Damnit, get inside," he mumbled, moving to the side of the doorway.

-

-

-

-

-

Okay guys, well that was it. I hope you liked. If you did, please review, cause that would make my day! lol.

Well, I hope you appreciate the wonderful grammar and spelling, all thanks to Insane-and-Psycho and Uwaki Aisu! Woohoo! That tickles me pink, which is good, since I'm pale. Things are moving along, which is good, and I'm working with the betas to start the next few chapters.

I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I'm sorry if weekly updates aren't your thing, but just nag me, and I'll do my job possibly faster, lol. Well, until next week, farewell, you wonderful readers!

-ac06

-

-

-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey to all my readers! I am so sorry for not updating, but many circumstances have not allowed me to. I apologize from the body of my heart.

First, my family and I are moving. Actually, we've already halfway moved. We had to move in with my grandmother to take care of her now that her health is failing. We have our clothes and bare necessities with us in our new home, but not the computer or personal belongings, really. Since our old house is only 45 minutes away, we weren't really too concerned.

However, perhaps you know this, but I live in Southeast Texas, which is exactly where Hurricane Rita has hit. House#1 with the computer is several inches underwater, and our renter's house has had the roof completely ripped off. Our other house where we now live has had shingles and areas of the roof blown off, and a tree is lying in our pool.

The local Dairy Queen has been destroyed, the grocery store, my friends car, my aunt's home, Whataburger, and many houses in my hometown.

Luckily, my family and I evacuated to Northern Mississippi with my cousins, so we are safe. I just wanted to let you know. I'm aware I shouldn't post A/N's, but I thought I should since my situation is rather unknown. I am so sorry for the delay, but as of now, there is nothing I can do.

My sincere apologies,

-ac06


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey! I just want to thank all of you for waiting so long! You guys totally rock! I appreciate all the patience and prayers you guys have given me. Well, school starts on Wednesday for me - eek. Thank goodness that life is back to normal now though. I hope you guys are reading this though, because I deleted one of my chapters that was an author's note. So hopefully you found it first before reading the crazy next one. Also, I apologize for the bold font. Something keeps happening whenever I post this. I'm having a bit of trouble on my computer, so I was unable to send this to my betas. Any errors or mistakes you find are all mine.

Reviews: (Whoa - so many!)

Auron's Fan - LOL, Sorry to hear about your friend. Hopefully Miroku and Sango won't end up like that! **TwoBrokenToCry** - Many, many possibilities! **Me - Are you reading my mind? Geez, don't get ahead of the game, LOL. ****Sueslalues** - Loving it more with each chapter? Be still my heart! **MidNite Phoenix, Uwaki Aisu** - (my darling beta!) **BaBeeCinaMon, Blue Rhapsody3, anime-lover-forever2007** - Don't hate me! fluffy li - Glad you liked it! **HeimdallMayura** - Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing it! **Saiyuri-hime, allwitchesmustdie, - Whoa, longest review I've ever gotten! Nice to know you care so much! ****kawaii-baka4life, LynGreenTea, panda, Lucy-fic, satanessovdesire** - I'm happy you like their badass attitudes! **darkpriestessofhell, Blood Red Moon, kitty-inuyasha, Minni May Yukibara, Lady Aurora of the Crescent, PurityFlower1989** - You make me smile too! LOL**. 1kenshinlover** - I'm happy to take advice from you on flamers, so thanks! **coldqueen** - I'm so sorry I missed your review! See? I'm making up for it. By the way...SPORK?..LOL. **Halle** - You're hooked on my fanfiction? happy dance Whoohooo! **Kyra** - Sorry it was so short...Gee, give a writer guilt, will ya? **killbillsesschan, teh.stupid.authress.person** - I really like you reviews! **Hikaritenshi2000, i-wish-i-was-kagome, I don't give a damn, Joey** - I'm glad you're catching on to the whole Mom thing. I'm really trying to make it show how freakishly-crazy her mom is. You get a cookie for being observant. **Ginny-cry** - Thank you so much for adding me to your Story Alert list, I love it! **KiTsUnEoOkAmI, LadyAkina** - I'm so happy you're into the story! **lil mutt face grl** - Don't beg! You're better than that, though I do appreciate it! **fluffychick15, MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii** - Thank you for waiting! **Me** - Thank you for your understanding and best wishes**. hyper person** - Thank you for the blessing, and everything seems to be okay here. **teh.stupid.authress.person** - And you are an UUBER LOVER reviewer! **kitty-inuyasha, LadyAkina, darkpriestessofhell** - Thanks for waiting! Here's the chapter! **allwitchesmustdie, saturngurl123, Little Rascal** - Well, we drove all the way to Mississippi because we don't have family far enough away from where the storm was going to hit, and my Mom didn't want to stay in a shelter. Besides, she works for a nursing home and had to help the patients evacuate while it was just me and my brother. **Copper Kitty, Saturns Darkness, someone, Wilby711, ladylillyofazra, Fluffy's Brevis, Addanc-TSC, youkai goddess, Falling, Egypt, lil mutt face grl** - Thank you so much for loving this story! Sorry you had to wait. **Rin Sessys Girl** - Thanks! **rinseternalsoul** - Yeah, I thought it would be funny, glad you thought so too! **Mefan Consoer** - Don't worry, I'm on the job! **localsamurai** - Thank you for your prayers, and yes, we're all okay! **Wood, tiffany, Kimi-ga-Warui-Tenshi, kawaii-baka4life, Vanna16, Ukiyo. **

A/N - Okay, as many of you know, my family and I had to evacuate for two weeks because we live in Southeast Texas. What makes it worse though, was that we were in the process of moving. Anyways, so some of our stuff is gone thanks to untrustworthy neighbors mumbles - damn **looters It's crazy how much stuff got ruined in town. Thank goodness my computer is all right! Man, how many disasters am I going to have this year? First my dad, then my stepdad, then my grandma, now this! Eesh! Oh well, I just want to say thank you so much for all your prayers and wishes on my well being. I really realized how many people care about this fic _and_ myself when the reviews started rolling in. So thank you - all of you! You've waited so long, so read on you wonderful peeps o' mine! LOL. **

By the way - I would like to state that this chapter is officially dedicated to coldqueen. I'm so sorry I didn't acknowledge your review. Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me.

Standing in the beautiful entrance of Sesshomaru's home, Kagome took the time to remind herself why she came. _Because that no good youkai planned on never contacting me again. _Steeling herself against any kindness he might show, she was prepared to give him a piece of her mind.

Sesshomaru had disappeared from her view as soon as she had stepped in. He was now returning, carrying a large blue towel. Unfolding it, Kagome saw it was nearly the size of a bedsheet. _Well, I guess he needs large towels for those huge shoulders of his, mmmm...**NO!** Bad! Bad Kagome! Remember, he's a jerk!_ Angry as much with herself as him, she set her face in a deep scowl. Sesshomaru lifted one of those perfect brows much to her displeasure.

Kagome snatched the towel away from him, dabbing at her face and hair, sneering all the while, "Amazing, _you_ giving _me_ something."

Raising both eyebrows now, Sesshomaru demanded in a deep voice, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought that since you made it clear you wouldn't give me the time of day, so much as a towel from you brings me to my knees." She snapped, bowing low to him. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, your generosity astounds me."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked, with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Turning his back to her, he walked away.

"Yeah, really!" she yelled, nearly slipping on the wet floor to catch up with him. "Listen, you, we had a lot of fun that day, and I thought it meant something. However, you must have had a _really_ boring time to ignore me just like everyone else!" Grasping his broad shoulder, she turned him back around while he was in midstride. She didn't realize that she didn't possess enough strength to turn him, but that he had _let_ her.

"Mom, Kikyou, Inuyasha, my friends, and now a guy I think actually likes me." Her eyes looked to the enormous windows outside. Gesturing with her arms, she said, "But of course, just like Inuyasha, you can prove me wrong everytime." Her voice quieted.

Whispering, she tried to hold back the growing lump in her throat. "I just wish I was right once in a while." She looked up at him, her gaze searing his. "I know maybe what you did with me probably didn't mean much to you, but to me, actions speak a lot. Maybe I misinterpreted how you felt, but I was positive you wanted to see me again." Her voice had returned to anger.

Sesshomaru continued looking down at her, for a moment. "Kagome, perhaps you should take a shower, and I'll prepare a meal-"

"Oh no you don't! You're not sending me away again in the middle of something important! We are talking this one out, mister, and I won't take no for an answer." She growled out, poking him in the chest with a damp, cold finger.

"Kagome, you can take a shower and warm yourself. I guarantee we will continue this conversation afterwards." In other words, it was his only chance to calm her down before she verbally and perhaps physically attacked him.

Raising her eyebrows, and obviously doubting him, she conceded. As much as the warm towel had helped, she was still a shivering mess.

"Point me in the right direction," she muttered.

-

-

-

-

-

It was so dreadfully hard for her to stay mad when she had the most wonderful bubble bath of her life in the most luxurious bathroom she'd ever been in. Soaking up the warmth from the steaming water, she reflected on her behavior. _Okay, so I've been overreacting. I guess the storm threw me into kind of a panic. You've got to calm down, Kagome. Talk this out with him like a civilized person. _

The more she thought about her actions, the more irrational the trip to Sesshomaru's house seemed. She shouldn't have come here. She shouldn't have made a scene. So she was a woman scorned. Big deal. You either heard from a guy or you didn't.

But this isn't just any guy. I don't know if this is all because he's Inuyasha's brother, or if it's because of who he is, not who he's related to.

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru leaned against the bar in the kitchen, waiting for the pot of water to boil and the oven to preheat. His thoughts, however, were not on the Italian dish he was preparing, but on the girl torturing him.

She was so brazen it was unbelievable. Stampeding her way through his life, she turned everything upside down for him. _But why is it that when she turns everything upside down, my life seems finally right side up?_

He could smell her scent even through the rain, and it still beckoned him from the bathroom she was bathing in. How could one simple high school girl shake his senses so easily?

And how could he tell her that he stayed away from her because he couldn't stand not feeling in control? The eldest Taisho son bested by a seventeen year old. There was no way he could admit to what he was truly feeling.

Confessing what he felt about her was unthinkable. She was his weakness, and no one could ever know that.

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru didn't have any clothes in Kagome's size, as was expected from a man of his height and size, but he had found a terry cloth robe for her to wear. Since the white robe was so enormous, it pooled around her feet, and went several inches past her wrists. She found a brush in a drawer. Deeming herself as appropriate as she could given the circumstances, she exited the foggy bathroom.

She quietly made her way through the living room, looking at the steaming pots and dishes on the kitchen counter. _Boy, he really went to work, didn't he? _Kagome found herself losing more and more of her anger since her arrival. His hospitality had been unexpected, especially considering the way Inuyasha had talked about him.

Craning her neck around to see into the shady areas left in the living room and den, she spied a glint of silver and amber staring at her from a recliner.

"W-what are you doing over there?" Startled to see him sitting but ten feet from her deep in the night shadows cast across the room. The sinister appearance of him shot a spark of fear into her, but she quickly calmed herself.

"Waiting for you. You said we needed to speak." He held out his hands, palms up as if to say, _Well, what happens now? _

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, but the initial tension remained. Leaning against the back of the couch, she stared at him. "Okay. Why did you ignore me? Scratch that. Why did you take me for a ride?"

A sliver of light from the kitchen landed on her face, illuminating her eyes. Sesshomaru frowned.

"I gave you a ride because I provoked you and you in turn responded." Sesshomaru said. "I brought you to my home because I live here." He said, gesturing to the home around him. Standing up. he continued, "I kissed you, Kagome, because I wanted to."

Now directly in front of Kagome, her head tilted up to look at him, she felt a shiver go up her spine. A combination of fear and excitement, not knowing what the dangerous amber eyes youkai would do. Lowering his face by hers, he placed his lips next to her ear. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head allowing him better access. "And I took you home because I know what is best for you."

It took Kagome a moment to realize what he was saying. She had been so caught up in what he was doing to her physically that she had to register his meaning belatedly. Backing her head away several inches and craning her neck to the side to look at him, she saw the cold, assessing stare he was giving her.

"You bastard."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear her curse, but his face didn't show it. He knew that she would be angry, if not hurt, and by the expression on her face, she was both. "You do not understand, and I do not expect you to." He said with a deep sigh of resignation.

"Oh yeah, try me? Why does it have to be this way for you, Sesshomaru? Why do you have to push me away, huh? You're not my goddamned mother." She growled, her eyes glinting with anger. Pushing away from the couch, brushing against his shoulder, they both turned to look at each other.

"It's not up to you to decide what's in my best interest. That is for me and me alone. If I want to kiss you all day, every day, or go ride on your damn motorcycle, I WILL!" She shouted, balling her fists at her sides.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, much to her displeasure. "Kagome." He warned her. In one word, he could make a threat. She stopped herself from saying more. She straightened her spine, trying in some way to show defiance and anger without pissing him off.

The rain outside poured down in torrents on top of the cottage, leaving no silence between the two people inside. With only the lights in the kitchen and bathroom on, the living room they were in was still dimly illuminated.

As if calling their argument to a halt for the time being, he gave a slight nod. "Come, let us eat before the meal grows cold."

Kagome followed obediently, watching him turn the light on in the dining room. She silently helped him set the table. The meal consisted of pasta and sauce, garlic bread, and salad. Kagome examined the plates they would be eating on. It was beautiful china with intricate silver designs weaving in and out to create a crescent moon.

They sat down to eat, opposite from each other. Kagome kept her head down, staring at the food on her plate. She knew the food would taste good, but the resentment she held for Sesshomaru made the food seem tasteless. _Hm, pasta for the second time today,_ she thought.

Sesshomaru laughed inwardly about the obvious way Kagome was sulking. She had her bangs in her eyes, her chin propped up on her elbow, and her bottom lip was pouting to epic proportions. If only she could understand his reasoning. _Granted, you haven't properly explained yourself,_ a voice in his head said. _Oh shut up, I'm getting to that, _Sesshomaru barked back.

Kagome spent the majority of the time ignoring Sesshomaru and moped so much that he finished long before she did. Sesshomaru politely waited for her to finish, demonstrating the endless patience that provoked so many enemies and rivals to anger.

Finally dabbing at her mouth and setting her napkin aside, Kagome sat back, still not looking at the demon across from her, but instead at the table. Sesshomaru leaned back against the chair, looking at her.

Breaking the silence, he broached the subject. "Kagome, do you ever feel in danger?"

At his voice, she looked up, trying her best not to look curious or confused. "No." She said curtly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "And do you know of any men that would want you dead?"

"No." Came her response, and little louder, sounding more like a question than a reply.

Sesshomaru nodded. "In my line of work, I find that it is much easier to make enemies than usual." Holding out his had, flexing his claws, he continued. "Given that I am a demon, the percentage is even higher. Kagome, I did not tell you this because I did not deem it necessary on our last encounter, but I am not only involved in historical and ancient weaponry.

"Perhaps my idiot brother let it slip to you that our father is the most powerful youkai in the Western Lands, as this area was once known. My father controls the majority of youkai and youkai affairs in Japan."

Kagome had not known this, and her unease was palpable. She knew whatever Sesshomaru planned to say would somehow not be on the positive side of things.

"That responsibility will one day be given over to me, being that I am his firstborn son."

Kagome continued to stare.

"Kagome, there is a great deal of danger for those that involve themselves with me. Including you."

And of course, Kagome ruined his dramatic moment by asking, "So you're saying you're not strong enough to protect me?" Kagome asked brazenly.

Sesshomaru paused. He was used to bickering with Inuyasha. If she wanted to verbally spar, they would. "I am not saying that in the least. Perhaps I just do not want to put in the effort it takes to baby-sit you."

"So you're lazy?"

"No. I do not tolerate those not worth my time."

"Oh, that's rich." She bit out.

"No, but I am." He quipped.

"Ha. So anyone with a bank account smaller than yours isn't worth your time?"

"Nonsense, I don't discriminate against the entire country." Sesshomaru knew she was hoping to bait him into an argument, or get a rise out of him, but he stayed cool, calm, and sarcastic.

"Yeah." She growled out sarcastically. "How are you supposed to take care of the entire Western region of Japan if you can't dedicate time to a seventeen year old girl?"

"Simple. I do not give myself weaknesses." His eyes shined overly bright. Kagome came to a comprehension.

"Oh. I see. If you start to care for me, someone could use me against you, making me a weakness. Right?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his hand gripping the armrest of the chair he sat in. He should never have let her know his thoughts. He was not even as open with his family as he was being with this girl.

And here I thought you were determined to protect yourself and the girl. If you care for her that much already, who says she isn't a weakness even now?

"Damnit, damnit, damnit." He muttered. It was true. He knew that even though they might part ways now, whatever happened to her would always affect him.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke quietly, watching him with intense concentration.

He looked up at her, glaring, but she knew it was more from anger at himself than anger at her.

"I don't know if you do care for me, but let me tell you this. I can take care of myself. I know that it's hard for you to imagine, but Kikyou taught me a few ways to protect myself and others. I'm no warrior, but I could handle a mugger."

She continued, standing up now. "All I know is, if you care for me, even the tiniest bit, I hunger for that. I want to be liked, to be wanted." She slowly made her way to his chair, kneeling down by him. His cold amber eyes stared at he, watching her like a hawk. Picking up his hand, she held it between hers, feeling the claws slide over her palm. "Don't send me away, Sesshomaru. I want your care. I'm not asking for the most you can give me, but what you are willing to give. I'll ask you one time, Sesshomaru. Are you going to allow yourself to be with me?"

Sesshomaru saw a shadow move outside in his peripherial vision. Lightning struck, illuminating a figure standing outside the windows in the living room. Suddenly, it was gone, and the window shattered, letting in rain and wind throughout the house.

-

-

-

-

-

DUN DUN DUN...Haha. Well, as you can see, this chapter is nice and long for you wonderful reviewers and readers. What would I do without you? I'm really trying to bring out future plans for the plot in the last two chapters. I kind of feel out of practice, though. Damn evacuations. Oh well! I think Kagome is acting dramatic. And Sess is OOC. It'll get better, I promise! Well, I'm putting my nose back to the grindstone, okey-dokey!

So, can someone guess who it was outside the house? I hope so! Come on...you guys are smart! Lemme know!

Would a review be too much too ask...?

Pweez?

Ah well...

Love,

-ac06


	12. Chapter 12

Hey hey again! Guess who was at the window? Ha! You have to read to find out! Most of you did guess right, though. I felt like it was pretty obvious. I mean, come on? Who's the - oh, never mind, get on with the story.

**Reviews:**

**JewelQueen, Me** - Yes, I had another cliffhanger. LOL. **LocketzVC, Waxynixo** - No, you were right! Good job! **anime-lover-forever2007** - I'm happy you thought the chapter was awesome! **PurityFlower1989, Ukiyo, MiaDevlin** - LOL, funny review. **Blue Rhapsody3, MidNite Phoenix, Joey** - Yes, again, you guessed right. Another cookie for you! **Hikaritenshi2000, Stacerue, LynGreenTea, sesshyholic, Jess** - Oh, I loved your compliment! Thank you so much! **lunarcar12, Mariposa-6482, coldqueen** - Oh...spork. Okay, LOL. (Glad you think the story is great and happy to hear your opinion about Sesshy and Kagome.) **Wood, Twilyt Bitch, Christy, Crimson Pooka** - You're a faithful reader? Woohoo! does the happy dance **ioke, Mrs. Uchiha, KiTsUnEoOkAmI, LunaLadyOfTheMoon, Ymir-chan** - You missed me? Goodie! Yeah, Kagome can _supposedly_ handle a mugger. rolls eyes LOL, **i-wish-i-was-kagome, animebook fan.**

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome's head down at the sound of breaking glass, shielding her head and face with his chest and arms. Ducking into his arms, still kneeling on the floor, Kagome grasped his shirt, holding on tight.

Sesshomaru's eyes, however, never left the window that shattered. Waiting several moments, making sure that nothing else was going to happen, he loosened his grip on Kagome. Opening her eyes, Kagome first saw the white dress shirt she was wrinkling in her hands. Letting it go, she braced her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

His eyes flashing red, he stood up, not looking down at her, but at the destruction in his home. He made his way to the floor, looking at the scattered shards. Every move he made, even the slightest turn, emanated power and the fury so rarely seen.

Picking up some object not far from the window, he brought it back to the dining table, slamming it down on the glistening wood. A wet, glistening brick stared back at her from the table top. Snarling, he roared at her, "DAMNIT! THIS IS WHY I DON'T DATE!"

Sitting down, he held his head in his hands. "They fucking did this on a rainy night. They know I won't be able to smell anything. My senses are dulled almost entirely outside. Fuck." His voice thundered angrily from beneath the curtain of hair masking his face.

"You can't live with this Kagome. You can't be one more person to care about. The possibilities are endless. Kidnapping, bribery, prejudice, threats. Goddamnit. You won't be able to make it through a month with me."

"Shouldn't that be for me to decide? Please, Sesshomaru. This shook me up too, but I'm not going anywhere if you want me to stay." Her voice was quiet, hoping he would accept her as she was.

"You don't know what you're getting into." He looked up at her, his face rigid. However, no matter how far his anxiety for her went, his heart still raced at the thought of Kagome staying with him. Attacks and threats had been a part of his life, and always would be. With power came envy, or so his father had always told him. He had such a volatile reaction to this offense for two reasons. One, no one had dared to threaten him here, in the cottage. That meant they had kept a close watch on Kagome. It was too late, they had already tied her in with him. Two, Kagome was here.

The audacity of someone screwing around with the future taiyoukai, not to mention the fact that his companions would be involved.

_Too late, too late. She's been seen as a connection to you now. _

"There's only one thing I can do now." His golden gaze met hers, looking into her eyes. "I have to protect you."

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome settled herself into the chair at the table. Sesshomaru had disappeared, going off to his study to make a phone call. His reaction to the damage done to his home had scared a little sense into her now. Kagome took the time he was gone to put herself to use, all the while rationalizing things in her head.

She knew that his raging attitude was due more to the fact that they had been on the very subject of her well-being when the window was broken. _He wasn't scared in the least for himself, but pissed because he had a reason._ However, Kagome knew that he would protect her. Why he had such little faith in himself was a problem, though.

_I'm just tired of waiting for a guy. Waiting for a guy to like me, a guy not pushing me away._ Nodding to herself, she thought, _I've fought my shyness, my lack of self-confidence, opposed my psychotic mother's wishes, and reinforced Sesshomaru's faith to be this close to him. What else can I do but stay with him through anything? _

_I've already proved he's a man worth fighting for - I'm not going to let that go now. _

Kagome found a brush and dust pan and began to pick the glass up from the floor. Rain and wind had made it a tricky business.

The entire floor glittered and sparkled from the silvery rain and glass, making it hard to distinguish the two. Seeing a glint of white, she turned her head. Underneath a large piece of glass lay an envelope.

-

-

-

-

-

The door to Sesshomaru's office slammed open, giving him pause. He was stopped in midstride and sentence, angrily pacing back and forth while speaking to Jaken. His servant had promised to arrange a repair man as early as possible for Sesshomaru.

Jaken chattered, but Sesshomaru only half heard what the toad was saying. Kagome held out an envelope, already opened. "You're really going to want to see this." Kagome said, her eyes wide and earnest.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone without giving Jaken any warning. Taking the envelope, he sniffed for any scent, but again, it was traceless. Looking at Kagome curiously, she explained. "I found it by the window."

Turning his attention back to the letter, he found a slip of paper inside that Kagome had obviously read.

**_Taisho,_**

**_You will pay for what you did to my father. _**

**_Rest assured I will come after you. _**

**_You, your family, and your whore will never be safe._**

**_That is a promise._**

The letter was not signed, but was on regular, unruled white paper. The handwriting was in even, flowing black ink, precise and definite.

Sesshomaru stared at the letter, a rage so dark growing inside him, he could barely contain it. _No, not in front of Kagome,_ he thought. _I won't let her see the darker side of my soul. _Kagome continued to look at him, trying to gauge his reaction. She had already read it before giving it to him, and while it did not disturb her, she was worried how he might take it.

_Okay, well lets face it,_ she thought to herself, _the relationship we have is on fairly shaky ground, we don't exactly need anything else to rock the boat. We're already experiencing trouble together, and we've been going out now - um, for what? Ten minutes?_

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome when she sighed. He didn't smell fear on her. What could she be feeling?

"What do you think of this?" Sesshomaru asked, holding up the letter.

She shrugged, lifting her brows. "I'm not worried."

Lifting a brow, she took it as his signal to continue, "Well, you're going to protect me right?" Not waiting for an answer, she said, "I have faith in you."

Sesshomaru still looked at her, taking in her words, soothing over the anger inside of him, releasing his tension. However, his relief was not evident on his face because he was so stoic.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome put her hand on his arm, "Look, I'm not going to turn tail and run at the first sign of danger. I told you I'm no coward. And _I'm not worried._" She emphasized again.

Sesshomaru nodded. Trying not to smile, he looked back at the letter. "I may have an idea who wrote this, and who broke the window." Sitting down at his desk, he went on. "I only saw a glimpse of a face before the window shattered."

Kagome sat down, the desk between them. She pushed the too-large sleeves back up her arm. Her expression was one of curiosity, not fear or dread, and for that, Sesshomaru was thankful.

"It all started with a man named Onigumo. He was, in all simplicity, a errand-boy for the Eastern Youkai. His job was easy, and he had worked for them for nearly thirteen years."

Kagome nodded, showing her comprehension.

"In his old age, however, he began to drink more and more. Onigumo had always been a gambler. He hit the underground spots a lot from what I heard. At the peak of his alcoholism, he was assigned a job. He was to pick up a jewel. The Shikon Jewel. Legend says it holds magical powers, and the rumors about it only add to it's value. He picked it up in North America.

"While carrying it, the plane he was traveling on made a stop in Las Vegas. Already drunk, he found a small, sinister group playing cards."

"He lost it in poker?" Kagome asked, astounded at Onigumo's stupidity.

"Blackjack, actually. The humans were unaware of it's significance. When he was unable to pay up, they mugged him, taking everything he had, including the Jewel."

"What happened when he came back to the Eastern Youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Onigumo knew that he had to go into hiding, but did not hide his trail very well. It did not take long for the Eastern Youkai, the Ookamis, to discover what Onigumo had done. Not long after, the Jewel came into my possession. I have many servants traveling around, much like Onigumo, they do errands, fetch weapons and treasures, meet with other youkai. Jaken had taken a trip to California, and recognized the Jewel.

"We of course, did not know of Onigumo or the Ookami's mistake, and bought it from an ignorant human for a few thousand dollars. Onigumo was found, tortured, and killed, leaving behind a son, Naraku."

"He had a son?" Kagome asked, feeling pity for the boy.

"Yes, but Naraku is only twenty three, and already following in his father's footsteps. He had created a band of radicals, trying to overthrow the youkai leaders in Japan. However, Naraku only has a few followers, so he is for the most part ignored.

"Naraku was very angry because of his father's death. However, he did not blame the Eastern Youkai. He blamed me."

"You?" Kagome parroted, disbelieving.

"Yes. Naraku has somehow convinced himself that I orchestrated his father's death to receive the Jewel. In all fairness, I am the owner of the Jewel, and the Ookami's do not dispute this claim. It was their loss for assigning the duty to a drunkard."

Kagome sat quietly, letting this information sink in. She could almost pity Naraku, but not quite. "So he's out for your blood."

_And yours,_ he thought. The thought that someone wanted him dead did not affect him. The idea that someone had vandalized his mother's home, that they wanted Kagome harmed, _that_ affected him. He was outraged, to say the least.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome eventually went back to cleaning up the shattered window. Sesshomaru ventured into his garage connected to the house. He returned with a large tarp, ready to stop the rain and wind from

Kneeling on the wet, cold floor, Kagome continued picking up the larger pieces of glass. The wind tossed her hair around, making it difficult to see, not to mention cold. The broken window shards blended in with the water on the floor, and it wasn't long until she cut herself on one.

With a sharp gasp of air, she clutched her left hand with her right. The cut was small, perhaps half an inch, and shallow as well, but the glass was still inside the wound. The crystal-like shard sparkled, turning red with her blood.

She grew queasy looking at it, but hurried back to the bathroom. Blood dripped down onto the white robe she wore.

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her, his silver hair tossing in the wind from the opened window. Kagome nearly ran into him, his looming figure had emerged so quickly. Looking up at him, still anxious from her cut, she saw his gaze flicker to the hand she held to her body.

Taking her right hand away from her left, he let it fall to her side. Her left hand, however, was held lightly in his grip. His thumb smeared into the blood dripping down, making the claws look sinister.

Holding her by the wrist, he plucked the shard from her cut as gently as he could. Holding it between his claws, he tossed it to the waste basket nearby. They stood there in the hallway, looking at each other as he continued to hold her wrist.

Realizing she was still bleeding over his expensive floors, she tugged her arm away. "I better do something about this." She blushed, most of the sting gone from her hand.

"Here. Sit down." Sesshomaru gestured to the couch at hand. While his voice had been soft, nearly whispering, his tone left no room for discussion. Going into the bathroom, he carried tissues back with him.

Kagome sat down, clutching her hand, willing the blood to stop flowing.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her. Holding her hand in his lap, heedless of the mess she would make on his clothes, he began to dab at the bloodied hand.

"I am sorry, but I have no alcohol or bandages. I heal quickly since I am youkai. If you allow me, I can heal you. I suggest this, unless you prefer bleeding all over my home."

He looked at her, waiting for a response. His face was clear, emotionless. Kagome nodded, not knowing what to expect.

Leaning his head down, and bringing her hand to his face, his eyes never left hers. His tongue darted out, licking the wound. It did not hurt any more than the tissues had, and in fact felt better. Kagome, however, was not measuring the amount of pain she was and wasn't experiencing. Her focus was completely on the picture Sesshomaru made, bowing his head. His eyes had darkened, the black overwhelming the gold. Her heart beat rapidly within her ribcage.

Finally breaking eye contact, Sesshomaru's eyes closed to small, glittering slits, looking at her arm as Kagome's breaths became more and more shallow.

_If only you knew what you do to me,_ he thought.

Lifting his head, Kagome faintly realized the bleeding had stopped, and the cut was only a small red line on her hand, well on it's way to closing.

Knowing her arousal was noticeable because of his youkai senses, she decided not to deny it. "Now I know why people think vampires are hot."

Sesshomaru actually smiled before swooping his head down to meet her lips.

-

-

-

-

-

Well, that's as close as fluff as I could get, but more fluff in next chappie! I hope you guys liked. I don't know how well the whole blood thing is going to go over, but come on - I thought it would be good. Why pass up the chance of Sesshomaru licking you? Um, hello! Anyways, I would love to get some wonderful reviews, and thoughts on this chapter.

Ya know, I hope you guys are understanding all of this that I'm typing. LIke, Naraku and Onigumo and stuff. It makes sense in my head, but if you have a question about something, feel free to ask - I wouldn't want y'all confused.

P.S. - I'm having so many freaking plot bunnies attack me. Like, I've got six story ideas in my head now, and stupid me has to finish this one first. ---And I'm not even close to finishing!---

Love!

ac06 ---(ME)


	13. Chapter 13

**Localsamurai; Lady Akina** – Yes, I'm making Kagome a miko in this story. She hasn't been well trained, and like the series, has little control of the majority of her powers. Since Kikyou is alive and her sister in this fic, I imagine she gave Kagome some training over her powers. Just the basics, lol. **anime-lover-forever2007; Jessica Lyn** – lol**; iampixilated; Mis0ka** – thank you so much! **Go Drink Pinesol** – love the screen-name, lol. **LeafeKnight7 **– lol, damn plot bunnies running amok. **hermonine;** **RunsWithScissors007; Me;** **allwitchesmustdie; Crystal jade2; Joey; Blood Red Moon; Hikaritenshi2000; the.stupid.authress.person** – thank you**!; Silver Phoenix7; EnV; PurityFlower; DarkJul; Hella Ya Hella; kawaiikitty** – aww, come on, what's wrong with cliffies? Lol**. li'l ol me 3** – thank you so much, it's really a compliment, and I'm glad you felt like reviewing! **lunarcat12; kitty-inuyasha; LynGreenTea; SesshomaruFan552014; Seraphwalker** – you made my day with your review! **Azera-v **– yes, Kagome has her miko powers. Not many, but she's got a few tricks up her sleeve. **Mariposa-1989; Midnight Walker; KiTsUnEoOkAmI; A.B34UT1FUL-Lie; animebook fan; Crimson Pooka **– lol. **akiermichan; coldqueen** – love your reviews, as usual. **Tsurara-hime; PlayingWithDemons** – thank you! **MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii; rinseternalsoul** – lol, I know, the blood thing is very popular! **Ladylillofazra; MaNyWaTeRs; sesshyholic; Ymir-chan** – I'm very glad you reviewed, you honestly tell me what you think! **sesshomarusgirl3; Rin Sessys Girl** – I know, I'm psyching myself up for the 'what else', lol. **Alkaline poet; Flame Dancer077; Ledophole** – I loved your review! **SK Lovers; rangerbabe; xKillingPerfection; kiyoko; Inuyashaismine; inugurl25; redlife16.**

-

-

-

Yes – Oh my gosh, I'm back. Now read! You know you want to!

Chapter Thirteen

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru broke off the kiss between him and Kagome. Looking into her eyes, only a few inches away, he smiled, the moonlight glinting off his eyes, making the irises look like pure gold. Or honey. Kagome couldn't decide which.

Scooping her up in his hands around her, he stood up, carrying her bridal style. Kagome was surprised by his strength. Although he was tall and lean, he had impressive muscles underneath his clothes from incredible training and practice. She knew she could trust him to fight for her and protect her against anyone.

He carried her into his bedroom, a lavish and beautiful room full of deep burgundy and cinnamon reds with black and gold tied into it. His bed was large, puffing out with satin and silk pillows and sheets that oozed sensuality. A deep red sheer canopy hung from the ceiling, draping around the bed. As seductive as the scene was painted, it was also elegant and royal, just right for a Taisho.

Sesshomaru slid Kagome under the covers, the sheets sliding against her skin in a way that would have left her aroused, but instead, she only wanted to sleep. She waited for Sesshomaru to join her in the bed. However, he lay on top of the silken sheets, trying to keep his distance from jumping her, and only laid beside her soft form. He held himself up, bracing his arms around her, still to the side of her. His hair draped down in a silver shadow, brushing her neck and collarbone in such a way she moaned. Biting her lip to keep quiet, she held her arms up to him, offering him an intimate hug, a gesture of their affection and desire.

Hugging her, he somehow turned her to her side, facing him, as he lay facing her. The two stayed like that all through the night, arms thrown about each others side, his chin on top of her head. _I always knew this would happen. I always knew she would happen,_ he thought, before drifting off into sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

Waking up with Sesshomaru that morning had been wonderful. She had opened her eyes only to find warm amber eyes staring right back at her. They had shared a small, intimate smile, and he had soothingly run his hand up and down her spine.

Leaving him, however, had been Hell on Earth.

They hadn't spoken much as they got up, not knowing what to say. They didn't have breakfast, so things should have gone rather quickly when she was leaving, but they were both hesitant to leave one another. Wearing the same clothes as the day before, Kagome slowly ran a brush through her hair, leaving it wavy and soft.

Sesshomaru walked her to her car, holding her hand. Their feet dragged, and when she reached her car, they turned to each other. Saying nothing, they hugged tightly. _I don't want to go,_ Kagome thought sadly. _I can't go back to Mom._

"I'm keeping extra supervision on your house for protection. You won't have to worry about anyone." Sesshomaru said quietly. _Of course, my protector,_ she thought. "I'll see you whenever I can. I know your mother is not supportive of an active social life, but we can manage around it." His reassurance eased her a little more, but she knew it would be difficult to work around her mother to see him. Kagome felt a little saddened, knowing her mother could never know about her relationship with Sesshomaru, but her need to see him again outweighed the other.

She drove away, feeling sick for even leaving him. It was the best time Kagome had ever had, and felt like dying for ending it. Approaching the shrine around eleven, she began to feel nauseous.

Kagome drove her car into the driveway. Her breathing was ragged. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she wondered what scathing remarks her mother might say. Kagome knew that she would now be under close scrutiny, and her mother would pay closer attention to her curfew.

Walking in the front door, she saw her mother sitting erect at the dining table. She had probably been sitting there since seven that morning, growing more and more suspicious and grumpy towards Kagome.

"Hey Mama. I'm finally home. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for letting me use your card last night. Boy, am I hungry. I didn't get anything to eat last night or this morning. Gee, I'm glad to be home." Kagome rambled on, not knowing what to say. The words kept pouring from her mouth like a river of stupidity.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, silencing her blabbering daughter. "I am tired. I spent all night and day worrying over you, and all you can say is 'gee, thanks' and 'food'. Is this how my generosity is repaid?" Her voice was steel, blocking out everything Kagome had to say. "How can you be so greedy as to not care for your poor Mama?" Her eyes were hard, as though she didn't have a soul, only stone inside.

"I'm sorry Mom." Kagome said, her head cast down, not looking into the cold gray eyes of her mother. "I didn't mean to be so rude. I appreciate all you have done."

"Kagome, I don't care how horrible the weather is, if you do not come directly home from school, you will be severely punished for your disobedience. I will not tolerate bad behavior in my home. I love you and care for you. You owe me at the very least your compliance with my rules."

"B-but Mama, all the roads were blocked from the flood. There were some roads still closed this morning due to how much it rained last night!" She cried out to her mother. That much was true. If the scenario that Kagome lied about _had_ been true, her mother still would have been as unjustifiably cruel.

"Kagome, I will not listen to excuses. Go to your room until I call for you." Kagome's mother pointed with a bony finger to the stairs. Her muscles were rigid, leaving Kagome with the impression that she was made of rock.

Fighting back tears, Kagome softly padded up to her room. _How did Mama become so callous? She used to be so sweet. I know that Grandpa's death really hit her hard, but why is she this way? Why can't she see that I'm only a kid? A good kid, at that._

Kagome dressed into light pajamas, and crawled/fell into bed. Even though it was approaching noon, she felt so sleepy. _Blame it on depression,_ she thought morbidly.

-

-

-

-

-

"I swear Sango, that's all that happened!" Kagome cried to her friend, laughing. Sango, ever the hopeless romantic, had separated herself from Miroku long enough to worm every detail out of Kagome's romantic, daring night with Sesshomaru.

"That better be all that happened, missy!" Sango growled, prodding Kagome's shoulder in a warning. "Still, I can't believe you had the guts to lie to your Mom like that. I mean, come on Kagome, she's totally anal."

Kagome shrugged, upset by the fact that her mother couldn't be normal. "Yeah, well, things change." Miroku chose this point to break out of the crowd of students in the hallway to make the treacherous journey to Sango.

Wrapping his arms around Sango from behind her, he whispered something in Sango's ear, causing a blush to color her entire face. Noticing Kagome, his eyebrows rose. "And where did you disappear to Friday afternoon. You marched out of school. Sango was worried."

"Oh, and you weren't worried about me?" Kagome teased, looking over her shoulder at her friends as they made their way through the bustling crowd of obnoxious teenagers.

"Well, Sango is my business. When she worries, I worry." Miroku said solemnly.

"Sure," Kagome snorted, "Because you don't get to French her when she's got her mind on something else."

"True, true." Miroku admitted with a smile. Sango wasn't sure if she should laugh or punch her boyfriend. She settled on a small chuckle, deciding to let the remark go.

"So…Where did you go, Kagome?" Miroku repeated.

"Oh, look at that!" Kagome cried, glancing dramatically at her wrist watch. "I better be getting to English now! Toodles!" She cried out nervously.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another, thoroughly confused, and headed off to their next period. "I swear, that girl just gets more and more odd as time goes on." Miroku exclaimed, earning a sharp elbow in the stomach from Sango.

-

-

-

-

-

"I don't want to go there. Pizza seems just so unappetizing, Roku!"

"Yeah, I mean, it's so greasy and unhealthy. Not tonight, okay Miroku? Sesshomaru, tell him no!" Kagome cried to her boyfriend, hitting him on the shoulder in Miroku's SUV.

Sesshomaru had quietly, but effectively voiced his opinion of where they should eat; a pizza place that Miroku had also chosen.

The guys were having fun torturing the girls. First, they took the front seats in the SUV, leaving Sango and Kagome in the back, fuming at their ungentlemanly manners. Then it had escalated when the boys started blasting rap at the loudest volume possible, trying to annoy the two. Sesshomaru and Miroku both had no preference to rap, they only found it funny to make the girls mad. Every man knows, a woman is beautiful when she's angry.

Besides, make-up sex, or in both couple's case, make-up make-outs were the best part of a fight.

Finally, the boys had topped off their efforts in choosing a sleazy pizzeria that the tough crowd went to at night. Miroku could make anyone like him, so he had many friends in the restaurant, and didn't worry about social tension.

Sesshomaru, however, was a cold one. He was aloof to the punk crowd that smoked and sulked in the corners, itching for a fight. He was so much cooler than them all. While the exterior was calm, the inside was obviously wound up to pack a punch if someone insulted him even slightly. He could win any fight he picked, but the problem was that many people found his silence as a threat or insult, and therefore started trouble involving him.

The four friends walked into the pizzeria, and with a quick gesture of their head, Sango and Kagome quickly took up one side of a booth. Sesshomaru's shoulders were wider than they seemed, and left very little room for Miroku's own medium sized shoulders. The boys were pissed at having to sit by one another, instead of their girlfriends, but seeing the smug smile on their girlfriends' faces made them laugh.

Their order was taken, and soon they were served. For the most part, Sesshomaru was quiet, and barely participated in Miroku's dumbass conversations. He did, however, watch Kagome intensely. Realizing he was staring at her as she chomped into a piece of pizza, she accidentally bit her lip, drawing blood.

"OW!" She cried, bringing her fingertips to her bottom lip. She glared at Sesshomaru, her gaze incriminating him of the pain. His eyes darkened as he recalled the last time she was bleeding. A small smirk formed on his beautiful lips, and his pink tongue flickered out, as though he were salivating at the memory.

Miroku observed the changes in the couple, and smiling slyly, he cocked his head. "Aww, does Sesshomaru need to kiss _this _boo-boo too?" He cooed, leaving no room to question what incident he was referring to.

"You told him?" Kagome accused Sango, turning angry, wide eyes to her best friend. Sango turned red, hiding her hands in her lap, as though she were accused of murder.

"_You_ told _her?_" Sesshomaru accused as well. He was not so much upset that she had shared the incident with her friend, but rather that she had told someone the intimate details she obviously wanted hidden.

"Um…Yeah?" Kagome asked, unsure of how to answer. "I tell her everything!" She defended.

Miroku smiled at the small scene he created, amused by his own ability to get a rise out of people. "Kagome, dear, you should know, she dates me – which means she tells _me_ everything as well."

"Well, yeah, but I bet you don't know about that time in tenth grade when we-"

"Kagome! No!" Slapping a hand over her friend's mouth, Sango shrieked loudly. Kagome made unintelligible sounds from under her friend's hand, her eyes dancing with glee.

Shaking her head emphatically, Sango said in a serious, dramatic tone, "It is not to be spoken of. The pinky swear decrees it." Removing her hand from Kagome's mouth, the both bowed their heads, as if something reverent was happening at the moment. Sesshomaru and Miroku shook their heads in disgust at the girls' theatrics, then dished out the money for the check.

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you mad that I told Sango, and she told Miroku?" Kagome asked later on that night on the phone. She sat on Sango's porch, huddled up in a warm blanket, looking at the stars.

"No." Sesshomaru sighed. "It doesn't bother me that they know. I am proud of who I am, and I take responsibility and admit my actions. I simply do not understand that while you anticipated that she would tell Miroku, you still told her, even though you didn't want him knowing."

"Yeah. I can't explain it all that well. It just felt right."

"What felt right?" He asked softly from the other line.

"Telling someone about us. Having someone to confide in for all your dreams and hopes and fantasies. Even though I know that Sango will spread the news to Miroku, it's still nice to talk to her. I mean, it's like chocolate. You know it's bad for you, and having another piece of Grandma's three layer Italian Cream Cake is only going to make your butt be jiggly for a week later, you can't help it, it just is so right.

"You don't need the reassurance of the future for something, you just need the perfection of the moment to hold you over. To hell with the future."

Sesshomaru remained quiet for the rest of the conversation.

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru leaned against his motorcycle as he waited for Kagome to get out of school. It was a Friday, nearly three weeks since the weekend at his house, and Kagome had called him the afternoon before asking if they could meet.

Kagome had planned to stay with Sango that night, and Sesshomaru would visit her at Sango's house, or Sango and Miroku would double-date with Sesshomaru and Kagome as they had done before. Sesshomaru was still unsure of Kagome's friends. As a rather unsociable teen he had been in high school a few short years ago, he hadn't made or kept friends easily, and the contempt for the drama high school held was not up his alley.

However, Kagome's friends, whom he had met, or rather seen, at the barbeque at the Shrine had given him an idea of what sort of trio they were. Easygoing, he thought, and fairly immature. Although, in Kagome it had been considered cute and charming, he didn't hold much fondness for others.

Already Sesshomaru was becoming close to Kagome. He loved being with her, and while the feeling was unusual for him, it was not altogether unpleasant. Inuyasha had once referred love as a stomachache.

(Sesshomaru could see how love to Kikyou could make someone ill, but that wasn't what Inuyasha had meant.)

What he _had _meant was that loving someone kept you constantly aware of every little thing they did, and that you were so in tune to them that the feelings and emotions that the special someone could create in you were so deep and intense that they had physical reactions. Butterflies in your stomach, if you will.

Sesshomaru now knew what his dumbass brother meant. While he didn't know if he loved Kagome, he felt strongly for her. She was not the type of girls he had grown up with, and honestly, she was unlike any girl he had known. She was so incredibly unique, and turned every personality trait she had into a perfect aspect of herself. He liked the qualities in her that had never before seemed appealing.

She was fussy, he liked that; she took forever getting ready, and though he hated waiting, it was worth it in the end to see her made up and 'glamorized' as she called it, for him.

She was stubborn, and although Sesshomaru like competition, he had never enjoyed bickering with anyone, especially in a sexual interest.

She was impractical. She unintentionally did things in an inefficient manner. She had no common sense. She giggled at the smallest of jokes. She smiled at every person she saw, stranger or not. She was inventive, creative, and original. She had a curiosity and wonder towards every new experience that left him feeling refreshed by her innocence, and strong at her lack of familiarity.

Even though Sesshomaru realized that he was falling fast for his girl, he couldn't stop it if his life depended on it.

And it so happened, it did.

-

-

-

-

-

Mkay, guys, I AM BACK. I'VE BEEN GROUNDED FOR DAMN NEAR EVER! But alas, I is back. And soon, my readers, I will be in a dorm, where I don't get grounded, and I can write when I'm not working/loaded down with school work. So ha!

Take that, you crazy parent!

Lol. No, but I really, really, really have missed you guys! I finally got to read over the reviews you've been giving me – and I love them all! You guys are terrific, and I promise, no more bad behavior that I can get grounded for until August.

But yes, if you want the full out long ass story of why I get grounded, why I don't update, and why I am so mentally disturbed, check out the ……

**(No, not the E! True Hollywood Story! Silly people…)**

**My myspace page. Look for me by it out!**

Anyways, I hope this chap was good, and I love you all – except flamers – they never leave REAL constructive criticism. Just useless facts that they don't appreciate about your writing. Eesh. Don't get me started.

Please review! Much gracias, my Appreciated Ones!


End file.
